Pandora: A Different Time
by AmethystQuill
Summary: Alternative Universe. Anna Quaritch is in love with Pandora and sets out to become one with The People but as the RDA close in on Hometree its left with her to stop them. OC/OC and a few characters from the original movie. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora: A Different Time**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar or the terms and subjects in the Avatar world, all rights go to James Cameron (The Genius). This is my first Fanfiction ever so bear with me. A big shout out to Kateofallpeople for helping me with the grammer, spelling and random sentences I couldnt find homes for :D**

**Chapter One**

Anna Marie Quaritch looked through the window of the air-traffic control tower, dancing on the balls of her feet. Beyond the safety of the high voltage fence that ran the perimeter of Hell's Gate, towering trees twice the size of those on earth loomed. Colours that she hadn't known existed illuminated what could have been a simple spectrum of green foliage. But this was Pandora, there was nothing simple or blasé about this planet.

Anna had arrived a year ago after her father had begged her to come out and join him on Pandora. She had grown up knowing everything about the alien planet that sourced a highly profitable metal called unobtanium. However difficult it had been for her to leave Earth, she didn't miss the buzzing city, or the fact that there was nothing to hint towards what Earth had been hundreds of years ago. Anna could easily live without the reminder that her home planet was on the verge of death. But she did miss someone. Norman Spellman: geek extraordinaire, and her best friend in the whole entire world. Their mothers had been friends since childhood. Instilling the same relationship in their children. Norman made the unbearable bearable and the dismal a cacophony of colour.

"Valkryie Shuttle Alpha, this is air traffic control. You are cleared for landing." One of the officers said. Anna squinted into the sky her heart racing as she saw a black dot begin to enter the atmosphere, as it became a larger and more distinguishable vehicle, thrusters sent debris flying into the faces of the scientists, miners and marines on the ground below. A large smile erupted on her face as she ran towards the door. The hydraulics hissed as the doors swished open. Intel plastered themselves to the wall as the lithe sprite dashed down the corridor.

"Anna?" Dr Grace Augustine asked. Anna came to a stop, her momentum sending her into the metal wall. Chuckling she tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear and addressed the head of the Avatar Programme. The woman was in her fifties with short auburn hair her face marred with the creases of someone who was serious and dedicated to their job. She was taller than most men Anna knew and in comparison to Grace's height Anna was a dwarf.

"Grace." Anna said with the familiarity of someone who was close to the doctor. Over the past twelve months the two had grown quite attached and Grave viewed the young woman as the daughter she never had.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Grace asked lighting a cigarette. Anna scolded taking the offending stick from her mouth and crushing it against the wall.

"Hey, it's been stressful, that new anthropologist hasn't arrived yet." Grace cursed lifting another cigarette to her lips.

"That's why I'm in such a hurry. Norm is here!"

Norman Spellman checked that his exo-mask was on properly, not relishing drowning in his own blood before he had a chance to touch Pandora soil. The shuttle doors opened and Norman rushed to slip on his backpack, stumbling slightly as his body adjusted to hold the extra weight. He hadn't remembered packing so much…but then, he had been so excited when he was offered the chance to come to Pandora that his mind had swarmed with all the things he needed. Through the Plexiglas of the mask, the wonders beyond the wall astounded him so much so that he stopped suddenly taking in the majesty that was Pandora.

"Hey, watch it nerd!" A gruff voice boomed. It belonged to an overly-muscled marine with a five o'clock shadow that seemed to be verging into a bonafide beard. Norman mumbled an apology. taking thought out steps down the ramp onto the compound. Six years in cryo was very disorientating and Norman didn't relish having to go through that process again. From the corner of his eye he noticed a large metal crate being pulled by small vehicles. They were the Avatars. His palm began to sweat with anticipation, soon he would be controlling his very own Na'vi.

The Avatar Programme was what had hooked him into joining. The thought of being able to be inside the body of the indigenous people of Pandora was so far beyond exciting that he didn't even think a word to describe what he was feeling was in the English or Na'vi dictionary. Continuing on his path to the induction building, an enormous tractor rolled pass him. The ground vibrated beneath his feet, and the feeling of disorientation hit him again. On the large wheels numerous feathered arrows protruded from the thick plastic. As soon as the truck had trundled out of his sphere of sight, something caught his attention. There was loud whooping and rooting and everyone had turned in the direction of the main building.

"Whoo-wee, if I had known there'd be ass like that I would have come out here a long time ago!" A dirtied miner exclaimed. Norman raised his eyebrow at his comment as more and more men began to cheer. A small figure dashed through the compound, weaving through the group of quickly congregating men, pushing and sliding between them as they tried to grab some part of her. Although she wore an exo-pack she was dressed in tattered denim shorts and a halter neck, black ringlets flying behind her like serene fingers.

"Norm, Norm." The figure cried. Norman was left speechless as the woman leapt onto him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. The added weight sent him falling onto his backpack. The small body wriggled against him and began kissing him all over his face.

"Normy I've missed you." She said rubbing her face against his neck.

"Wish someone would greet me like that." Said the marine who had bumped into him. Norman saw a look of grudging respect.

Anna Marie Quaritch was lying on top of him and kissing him. He had never thought he'd see the day. Lowering his face he made to kiss her back but she had already sprung up and was dragging him by the hand.

"Come on Norm." She huffed, dragging him behind her. Many of the ground crew gave envious growls and encouraging winks towards the two of them. Norman blushed at what must have been an outrageous scene. Then again, this was Anna, and she was anything but bashful. They had been friends since childhood, and while her father had worked in the military hopping from post to post. Anna and her mother had stayed with his family. They had grown up as siblings and were closer than best friends. They knew everything about each other. Norman usually treasured that relationship, although some days… Norman cleared his thoughts and returned Anna's wide smile. There was never a day he had seen her frown, but over the last seven years he had missed that smile. In cryo, you don't think or dream. To Norman, it was as though he had left earth only yesterday but that didn't stop him from missing her for the entire year she'd left him.

While Anna led Norman to god-knew-where, he drank in her appearance, noticing that she'd lost a little weight while she had been in Pandora. When they entered the bio-lab Anna removed her exo-mask, running her hand through her tight black ringlets. Norman could barely breathe. He hadn't thought it was possible for to change so much, but her Carmel skin inherited from her African mother glowed ethereally. Her large grey eyes showed more innocence than he could ever remember and her lips…her lips were the same plump shape that begged to nipped, licked and suckled.

"Look at her Norm, isn't she beautiful." Anna said running hands over the amino tank which held her Avatar. The empty shell floated in the liquid, her muscles twitching involuntarily. The being was a large, blue female with darker stripes all over her body. It was similar in external anatomy to humans, except for cat-like ears and a long feline nose. A tail with a dark tuft of hair limply swayed from side to side. Bioluminescent dots glowed around her slumbering face and body. The hair on the Avatar's hair was curly and long just like Anna's and Norman could see the similarities in facial features.

"Gorgeous." He whispered copying her motions of running his hand along the acrylic tank.

"Norman Spellman." Norm jumped at the unfamiliar voice but he knew instinctively who it was. Grace Augustine was a god - or should he say goddess - in his eyes, and he aspired to be just like her. Shaking with uncontrollable nerves, Norman took her hand and shook it.

"Umm Norm, you can let go now." Anna said. Norman realised he had been shaking her hand for some time now. Blushing, he let go, stumbling backwards and hitting his back against tank.

"Lovely, another bumbling idiot." Grace said sourly. "I need a cigarette." The harried scientist flipped open a packet, lighting one as soon as it touched her lips. Norman slumped his shoulders in defeat, already he had pissed off his idol. He couldn't see this getting any worse.

Anna sat in the mess hall picking at the food on her plate. Though it was hot and smelled nice, the gooey concoction was highly inedible. It was meant to be burger and chips but Selfridge, the administrator of the Pandora operation, said that using real meat and vegetables was a waste of money, so everyone was stuck eating synthetic crap.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Anna smiled watching her father as he came towards her. He was a tall butch man, with white hair cropped closely to his scalp. He was handsome, even with the evenly spaced out scars running from his scalp to his jaw. Their eyes were identical, except that Anna's were large and almond shaped where his were small. Colonel Miles Quaritch was not a happy man. He had wanted his daughter by his side ever since he had arrived on Pandora. Since her mother had died he couldn't bear being apart, from her and if he couldn't be on earth with her then he wanted her on Pandora with him.

There was only one problem. Anna refused to make the six year journey unless she could participate in Dr. Augustine's research. Anything for his little girl, even if it meant taking over one of those savages bodies and rummaging around in that godforsaken forest hugging trees. Quaritch was pulled from his thoughts as he felt her small warm hands encompass his. They were so tiny compared to his big bear paws, but that didn't make the moment any less heart wrenching. It reminded him of a time and place where she would never have let go, but even now she was pulling away. Her eyes lit up for a second time and he smiled back.

"Norm!" She called and Quaritch growled. He had thought that smile had been for him, but it was for the scrawny, geeky kid Melissa had begged him to call 'son'. Norman waved over, though when his eyes met Quaritch's his exuberance became muted and he saluted the Colonel, to Anna's amusement.

"How are you, sir?" Norman asked as Quaritch pointed out the empty chair. Quaritch watched as the boy sat down, his knees shaking so badly he could have sworn he heard bones knocking.

"As well as anyone could be in this sh…" Glancing at Anna he quickly corrected himself "Place."

Anna rolled her eyes as her father censured his language. It wasn't as though she hadn't heard it all before. She had grown up in a military household after all and when her mother had died she had permanently moved in with the Spellman's. Though Norman acted the shy and quiet introvert, he could be as blue mouthed as the next marine.

"You going on this walk in the park tomorrow." It wasn't a question but a demand for an answer. Anna pinched her father playfully a teasing way to remind him to talk like a civilised being and not a beast.

"Yes sir." Norm said.

"Take care of my baby you hear? If I find even one hair missing from her head I'll hold you responsible." Quaritch said with a deathly calm.

"What if it catches on a tree branch, or is loosened in the wind? To be fair Colonel I can't control all the factors that may result in your daughter losing her hair." Norman rambled. Quaritch couldn't help but grin at the Norman's antics, deep down he held affection towards the boy but he would never let him know that.

"Just do it." Quaritch growled leaving the two to their meal.

Anna tried her best to hide her smile after her father had left, but Norman's presence made her all the more happier. She hadn't realised just how much she missed his company until he was sitting beside her. His brown hair was damp from the obvious shower he had taken, and had been spiked with his fingers. He was gangly and had a long face, but to her he was perfect. The best brother any girl could ask for, and she found herself wrapping her arm around his pulling it to her bosom and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Can you imagine all the fun we'll have Normy, running through the wilds of Pandora with all the flora and creatures waiting for us to discover?" She felt his palm on her face her eyes smiling when he ran his finger along her jaw line.

"With you anything would be fun." He said his voice suddenly husky. Anna laughed pushing him with both palms sending him deep into the chair.

"You're such a joker Norm. You didn't enjoy bungee jumping."

"That was because we were hundreds of feet above the interstate." He replied. His eyes held a sadness Anna couldn't name before clearing into his usual look of inquisitiveness.

"Come on Norm, we have to get as much sleep as possible. Tomorrow begins our adventure!" Norm braced himself, his fingers taunt on the side of the table as Anna jumped from her seat, her fist in the air, as the chair toppled behind her with a loud crash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandora: A Different Time**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar or the terms and subjects in the Avatar world, all rights go to James Cameron (The Genius). This is my first Fanfiction ever so bear with me. A big shout out to Kateofallpeople for helping me with the grammer, spelling and random sentences I couldnt find homes for :D**

_**Italicised words indicate characters speaking in Na'vi or onomatopoeia** _

**Chapter Two**

Anna listened with one ear as Grace and Norman crouched by the roots of a tree, the soft beeping of the scanner filled the somewhat silent forest. The colours assailed her amber eyes as she walked further away from them, her tail swishing to and fro, gently knocking into the plants.

_Shwoop!_

Anna giggled as a large spiral plant called a Helicoradium Spirale sucked into itself so quickly Anna barely saw it happen.

"_Loreyu." _Anna whispered, practicing her Na'vi. In the twelve months she had been on Pandora, she had made it her mission to master the language. If she could speak their tongue, maybe she could befriend them. With that thought in mind, Anna began tapping the remaining _loreyu, marvelling_ at the speed of their retraction.

"Bop, bop." She giggled, incorporating her tail with her dancing motions as she hopped from one foot to the other. So consumed was she in her play that she didn't notice the soft grunting of a creature not too far from her. Anna found a tree bearing large purple fruit which she knew to be safe. Picking from it, she bit into the supple flesh, shivering as cool juice ran down her throat. The animal growled again and this time Anna heard it. Her ear pricked towards the direction of the sound and she dropped the fruit as the full size of the animal came into her eye line. A Hammerhead Titanothere stood with its head lowered, the wide expanse of bone on either side of its skull smacked against the bark of a nearby tree. Anna's eyes widened as he pawed the ground. Its purple rigid crest blocked out the streams of light as it snorted.

"Anna, do not move." Grace said through the communication link around her throat. Looking over at the two Avatars, Anna gave a small encouraging smile. They looked so much like their human selves it was amazing, she realised that Norman was quite attractive as a blue, ten foot tall alien. The Hammerhead drew back her attention as he smashed his head against another tree.

"It's trying to show you that this is his territory." Norman spoke, his voice audibly shaking.

"Well, I don't want it." Anna replied eyeing the animal's movements.

"Yeah, it's a bummer he doesn't understand English." Grace quipped. Anna would have laughed, but the Hammerhead took her slight hesitation as an invitation to stampede towards her. Praying under her breath, Anna ran full force towards it.

"You think you can handle this!" Anna yelled waving her arms erratically. The Hammerhead snorted as if to say 'no' and turned returning to his herd.

"Boo!" She shouted even louder, the Hammerhead ushered his family away from the crazed female.

"How was that?" Anna said into the throat mike. There was silence. "Guys?" She whispered, looking to where they were standing. On their faces was a frozen look of fear, and slowly she turned to what had caught their attention.

"_Palulukan."_ Anna whispered knowing that this was not a territorial act, the thanator was hungry. Anna ran as fast she could in the opposite direction of the Samson that had dropped them off in the forest, far from Grace and Norman she wouldn't endanger them.

"Anna!" She heard through the throat mike. Cursing, she ripped it from her throat. Norman's hysterics would only enrage the thanator.

Anna stumbled as her left foot caught the undone shoelace of her other foot. Quickly she discarded them- as well as her socks- throwing them far away from her. Hopefully the thanator would be deceived by the scent of her smelly boots. The forests twigs and leaves bit into her feet, but fear eradicated all discomfort, even when a throne-like vine slashed her face, leaving a faint trickle of blood. Anna rubbed her finger against the cut, but she didn't slow down. The roar of the thanator was so loud Anna swore she could feel its breath on her neck and didn't dare slow down. Hearing the sound of a waterfall, Anna clambered up a tree, trunk hoping that thanators didn't know how to climb.

Anna was grateful for her father's enthusiasm with turning her into a mini-Miles. Most girls spent their weekeds at the mall while she was doing assulat courses. Anna found just how incapable she was climbing in the Avatar, and many times she caught her long queue, housing her Avatar's neural tendrils, beneath her hands.

"Ouch." She hissed slipping a few inches down the tree. The six legged creature reminded her of holo-images of the now extinct panther. The thanator had dark skin with stripes of purple, its sensory quills fanned out about its head. Reaching near the top of the tree, Anna sat on a thick branch, hugging the trunk with all her might. For a few moments there was nothing but quiet and the occasional growl of the circling thanator. Her fingers sought the soothing comfort of her mother's locket. Melissa had worn it at all times up until her death. As her mother's breathing became rattled, her coughing laced with blood, Melissa had given it to her daughter before falling into a coma. Anna sniffed, thinking about how rapidly her mother had fallen ill and then subsequently died. Holding the locket gave Anna inner strength, and she promised her mother that she wouldn't die like this.

Anna peered down, puzzled at the thanators sudden absence. A large object hit the side of the tree, almost throwing Anna off and into the air. The thanator was tearing away at the base of the tree, ripping away at the bark. _Oh shit, _Anna thought as the tree began to sway erratically. Clambering even further up the trunk, she reached for a branch and pulled herself up into the foliage. The tree continued to sway but leaned further to the left, towards the thundering waterfall. Bracing herself for the impact, Anna wrapped her entire body around the branch so that she was riding it. She watched in dazed silence as the mighty tree fell further and further, smashing into the ground of the other side of the river. Anna trembled but didn't have time to sit and wait to catch her bearings, she ran quickly through the standing branches that stood like saplings. The tree shuddered as the thanator gave an almighty roar and ran towards her. There was a sudden ominous creaking, and Anna screamed as she began to run at an angle. Looking back quickly over her shoulder, she realised that the thanator was in the middle of the tree, its weight breaking the tree in half. Taking a deep breath, Anna sped up, but as she neared the opposite side the tree gave way. There was a good six feet between her and the other side.

"Mom, help me." She whispered leaping into the air. She was going to die. She could see it now-splattered on the ground below, supplying the thanator with an Avatar milkshake. Once her Avatar body died, she would have to move around Pandora in an exo-mask. That would not happen, she loved her new body. Loved the tail that she could use to swish with just a thought. She loved the beauty of her cyan skin, with the darker stripes and the illuminate spots. Even more she loved the fact that she could connect with nature with the simple touch of her queue. No dumbass wild cat wannabe was going to keep her from her dream.

* * *

Norman smashed his large fist into the metal hull of the Samson, wincing as his hand came back bloody. They had swept the skies looking everywhere for Anna, but to no avail. Trudy spoke through the communication link.

"Got to head back guys, colonel's orders." Norman hissed, an animalistic trait that he found sufficient in getting his feelings across.

"Anna is out there somewhere, alone, what if she's killed!" Norman yelled.

"It was his idea. Do you think Quaritch cares if her Avatar body gets damaged?" A previously silent Grace said from the back seat.

"But depending on her…the Avatar's death, the shock could kill her." Norman said his eyes scanning the canopy of the trees.

"Do you want to be the one to tell him that?" Grace asked, settling back into her seat her mind racing with the thought that Anna's Avatar wouldn't survive the night.

* * *

Ngay'swizav sat hunched on the thick branch of _utral utu mauti_. Beneath the pads of his feet, light glowed. Reaching down, he picked its fallen fruit, putting it in his pouch. Fruit from the _utral utu mauti _was rare and he had been lucky to find this one lying on the branch when he had climbed up. Ngay'swizav had been separated from the rest of the hunters and though he could call Tsyal_, _his _ikran, _Ngay'swizav found comfort in solitude. The soft breeze played with the beads at the end of his plaits and he enjoyed the sound for a while, humming to a tune that brought him solace.

Ngay'swizav was of the _Omatikaya_. He knew his abilities and felt no qualms in knowing that he was one of the best warriors in his clan. He had been the one to lead the hunting party, and it was he who had led them to the _talioang_. But they were all seasoned warriors and had proved themselves by undergoing _Uniltaron _and scaling _Iknimaya_. Now he had found the rare fruit _utu mauti_ and he would show it to his people. Ngay'swizav chuckled to himself at the thought, he was far too vain.

"_Txon."_ Ngay'swizav turned as he heard the soft voice and tiny footsteps of someone below on the forest floor. Curiosity won out to indifference, and Ngay'swizav climbed down the trunk, silently his large eyes following the intruder.

"_Tanhi." _Came the voice in soft dulcet tones. Fully intrigued by the being in the forest, it wore the clothes of the _uniltìrantokx _–'dreamwalker'- a stained top and shorts similar to that of _Toktor _Augustine, who had once taught him and many others English.

Ngay'swizav snarled at the abomination that this creature represented. Ngay'swizav stood up in the tree and drew his bow and arrow, his form steady, aiming at its head. Before he could release it, the _uniltìrantokx _turned. Ngay'swizav stood silently watching as dozens of _atrokirina _danced in the air settling upon the head of the _uniltìrantokx_. The sacred seed of the great tree danced upon her skin and the female laughed, her eyes becoming amber crescents. Her fangs shone against the natural light of the plants as the spots on her face and body glowed.

"_Atrokirina."_ They said in unison as more coated her body.

Ngay'swizav sheathed his arrow, putting the bow onto his back. The female was beyond beautiful in terms of the Na'vi. Her hair was longer than the females he knew and ran down to her hips in endearing disarray. She spoke Na'vi as so though she had lived as one all her life, her fingers touching and stroking the plants as though they were small children in the hands of their mother, or lover. Ngay'swizav growled as the thought took hold of his mind like an incessant _nantang_. He grew hard at the thought of her soft lips caressing his or even…_NO! _This was a dreamwalker, not a true Na'vi. Eywa had blessed the creature with her favour and so he would leave her, whether another being took pity on her was not his concern.

...

Anna crept through the masses of brushes, watching in awe as the night was filled with the bioluminescence every Pandoran plant and animal had. These features shone brightly as the sky grew darker.

"_Penghrapp." _Anna said playing with the silky fringes of the bulbous leaves, its bright light brightening her fingertips. Anna sighed as the forest called out to her, when she could see the stars in the sky, she knew that she was far from Earth. The mass industralization of her home planet meant that the sky was always illuminated by artificial lighting from the buildings and homes. She had never seen stars before until she had arrived on Pandora, and they were beautiful.

"_Sevin." _Anna laughed her breath catching as she saw a wave of white, glowing seeds raining from the sky. They danced like jellyfish, their cilia kissing the air as they rested all along her body. From reading Grace's books she knew that these seeds were sacred to the Na'vi, a sign from Eywa.

"Hello, beautiful." Anna whispered as one landed on the tip of her nose. With childish delight she blew against it, watching as it spiralled a few inches away from her before landing back on her nose.

"_Atrokirina." _She said as they flew up and away from her, defying gravity as they went up. A rustle in the bushes drew Anna away from the spectacular sight of miniature angels. Through the dark shone dozens of emerald eyes shone and a snarl ripped the blissful silence of the night.

Anna's fingers brushed against the hilt of the dagger her father had given her on her sixteenth birthday. She was reluctant to use it but as the growls grew louder and more hostile Anna realised that she may not have a choice. Crouching, she waited, watching as they slinked over the vegetation leaving her no room for escape. The first launched itself at her. Its fangs mere inches from her face. Anna grabbed it by the throat and flung it back towards the pack. In the time taken to catch her breath, two more sprung. Using her fists she batted them, moving backwards until her back hit the base of a tall plant. Their circling grew tighter as more of the viperwolves grew in confidence.

Anna unsheathed the blade, flipping it so she was holding the blade, using the blunt end of the handle to smash into their snarling face. It's six legs twitched and it fell into unconsciousness, the bio-luminous spots dimming somewhat but not completely. Anna was relieved, she didn't want to kill them unless she had to. Her wishes were smothered when one snapped at her ankle missing her by millimetres. Anna slashed it across the face just as its brethren attacked her from the side. Overpowered by the full use of its weight, Anna rolled back, using her feet to hold the rest of its berth away. Though she was stronger in her Avatar than as a human, the viperwolf was very heavy, as it snarled its breath caused her nose to wrinkle in protest.

A loud _thwack_ caused the other viperwolves to pause in their attempt to kill her, and the one she was keeping at bay stopped thrashing against her, its eyes rolling in the back of its head. Pushing it off her body Anna scrambled back watching in awe as a giant of man flew through the sky landing in a crouch. He drove the remaining viperwolves away, his skill with his bow and arrow impressive.

Taking her eyes of her saviour for a moment, she heard the laboured breathing of a smaller viperwolf, laying on its side as it tried to rip out the arrow. Hurrying towards it, she pulled the arrow out and began talking to it.

"There, there it's ok. Know that through your death you feed the land." Anna said thrusting her blade into its heart killing it instantly.

Wiping the blood from her hands, Anna felt the sensation of being watched and turned to the male Na'vi. As he stood from his kill bright spots illuminated against his skin, and his stripes were almost black. Intricate braids with colourful beads brushed his shoulders. They rattled when he pulled out the arrow, flicking it harshly so that droplets of blood sprayed the floor. He was handsome, she could see it as an Avatar and as a human. His eyes were large and golden green, his cheekbones were high with a numerous piercings on his left ear. Extravagant jewellery hung from his long neck, caressing his muscled chest and a loincloth was tied at his tapered waist. It was filled nicely and Anna couldn't help but put lick her lips, short puffs of breath cooling the wet trail her tongue left behind. Without a backwards glance the male disappeared into the thick forest.

"Wait!" Anna called, running after him. His ears pricked towards her but he continued walking, his pace increasing. Anna swore as she slid on some moss, touching down on log bridges. Up ahead a large tree branched out towards the sky, embracing it with magnificent arms.

"_Kai ne'im." _He said, yelling "go back". Anna paused, wondering what she had done to make him so angry. Pulling back his lips, he hissed. Instead of fearing him Anna was strangely aroused and laughed. The Na'vi cocked his head in confusion which only made Anna laugh louder. With a snarl the Na'vi turned and kept running. Anna wiped her eyes quickly before giving chase. The Na'vi disappeared behind a trunk that shot through the natural bridges.

Anna came to a stop and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. Anna looked over the side of the trunk and almost wish she hadn't, she didn't know they had been that far above the ground. Gulping , she leaned against the tree, her ears twitching when she heard a rustle. Looking up, she saw the gentle sweeping of a tufted tail. She batted it with her hand then began pulling at it. The tail was pulled quickly from her grasp, and Anna climbed up the tree following the faint steps of the Na'vi. He was purposely making sound for her to hear- she was under the pretence that if he wanted to travel silently, he would.

"Please." Anna called when she reached halfway and realised she had lost him. Fighting back tears, Anna smiled and slid back down the trunk, to her surprise she found him waiting impatiently at the bottom of the tree.

"So you wish to follow?" He said. Anna hid a smile at the resonate baritone of his accented English.

"I have nowhere to go." Anna pouted, marvelling as his pupils dilated and stayed transfixed on her bottom lip. Anna smiled breaking the spell.

"You want to learn?" He asked puzzled. Anna nodded earnestly, following him as he carried on walking. As they did so hundreds of _atrokirina _danced around them. The Na'vi stopped suddenly, causing Anna to slip on the soft trunk. A firm hand grabbed her arm and held her as she dangled over the edge of the bridge.

"_Eltu si." _He said, which roughly translated to 'quit goofing'. Anna scowled snatching her bruised arm away after he had pulled her up.

"I'm not goofing, I slipped. The seeds keep following me." She said, pointing to the swarm that now littered her hair and shoulders. It tickled but Anna tried not to move, the Na'vi was taking a keen interest, his eyes widening with wonder.

"_Eywa_." He whispered in reverence. His eyes quickly snapped to hers and his perpetual expression of irritation returned. Anna wondered what side of the bed he had rolled out of to make him so grumpy.

"Ngay'swizav." He said pointing to his chest.

"Anna." She said pointing to her chest. Ngay'swizav huffed as though he hadn't wanted to know her name, which Anna found quite rude but she bit her tongue. Ngay'swizav was on the move again, and he wasn't being considerate.

* * *

Ngay'swizav looked over his shoulder again, making sure the dreamwalker was keeping up. It was clear to see that she was exhausted, though she kept smiling manically whenever he looked back. His ears had never heard so much grunting and harsh sounds than the ones coming from the dreamwalker, and he almost smiled at her determination. Not once had she asked him to slow down or to catch her breath, even though he was certain she had never exerted herself to this extent. A loud rumble sounded from behind him and he stopped as the dreamwalker hung her head bashfully.

"I haven't eaten." She explained. Ngay'swizav scowled realising there was no food between here and _Kelutral. _The pouch with the _utu mauti_ increased in weight as if telling him to give it to the dreamwalker. Fruit from the _utral utu mauti_ was so rare Ngay'swizav could hardly remember when he had last tasted it and to give it to this _uniltìrantokx_ made his blood boil.

"Let's keep going." The dreamwalker said, pushing at his chest. The contact required a friendship between them, but this female flaunted all rules and continued touching him. The words were on the tip of his tongue to scold her but he couldn't get them to leave his mouth, the touch felt good against his rising chest.

Taking a step back, he reached into his satchel and handed her the fruit. With great strength he ignored the wide eyed wonder of the dreamwalker as she bit into _his_ find. At first his look was one of resentment and jealousy, but as juice began to run down her throat Ngay'swizav gaze turned heated.

"_Irayo." _The dreamwalker said speaking in Na'vi. Ngay'swizav couldn't help but smile. The dreamwalker smiled back as though she had achieved something great. His smile quickly turned to confusion as the low whistle of a bola flew into the air, wrapping themselves around the dainty feet of the dreamwalker.

"Anna!" He yelled, falling to the ground trying to grab hold of her hands. For a moment their fingers touched, and Ngay'swizav marvelled at her five digits against his four before she was lost to the darkness.

* * *

**All comments are gladly welcomed, be they good, bad, or dont right ugly. (Going through a Clint Eastwood faze at the mo') :S**

**Na'vi translation.**

_Loreyu__- _Helicoradium Spirale

_utral utu mauti__- _Tree from which the rare _utu mauti_ fruits.

_Utu mauti__- _Banana fruit

_Ikran__- _Mountain banshee

_Omatikaya__- _Blue Flute Tribe, main tribe in the story.

_Uniltaron__- _Dream Hunt

_Iknimaya_- Hallelujah Mountains

_Txon__- _Night

_Tanhi__- _Star

_Penghrapp__- _Type of plant

_Sevin__- _Pretty

_Talioang__- _Strumbeest

_Nantang__- _Viperwolf

_Kai ne'im__- _Go back

_Eywa__- _World spirit, guiding force and deity

_Kelutral__- _Hometree

_Irayo__- _Thank you

_Eltu si-_ quite goofing

_Atrokirina _– seeds from the great tree. Viewed as wood sprites by the Na'vi


	3. Chapter 3

**Pandora: A Different Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the terms and subjects in the Avatar world, all rights go to James Cameron (The Genius). This is my first Fanfiction ever so bear with me. A big shout out to Kateofallpeople for helping me with the grammer, spelling and random sentences I couldn't find homes for :D**

_**Italicised words indicate characters speaking in Na'vi or onomatopoeia,**_

**Full list of Na'vi translations at the end.**

**Chapter Three**

Anna freefell, grabbing hold of anything to slow her fall. Branches and leaves cut her fingers as she tried to find purchase. With a crash she landed onto a soft cushiony plant, and looked up dazedly, realising that they hadn't been as far up as she had initially thought. The thundering of hooves jarred her from her brief reprieve. Craning her neck she saw numerous riders on direhorses, equine six legged beasts with two thin antennae, one of which was attached to the warrior's queue. The Na'vi term was _tsahaylu, _a neurological link between rider and steed.

Anna didn't have time to marvel at the majesty of the being before her. Still in a daze she felt herself being pulled roughly from the patch she had found remarkably comfortable. The Na'vi spoke quickly in their language, to the point where she couldn't understand anything they were saying.

"_I want her head." _Said the deep female voice, Anna lifted her head to find a beautiful woman walking towards her, her hair was intricately decorated with feathers and beads that kissed the small of her back. She was obviously a well respected warrior as her clansmen followed her orders throwing Anna to the woman's feet. Anna stumbled, her feet still bound. She quickly used her free hands to brace herself as she fell.

Crying out, she felt her hair being pulled from the scalp as she came face to face with warrior. Hawking, the female spat in her face, backhanding her sharply across the face.

"_What are you doing here demon?" _She asked in Na'vi. Anna trembled, not with fear but with anger as the spittle ran down her cheek.

"_Beyral release her."_ Ngay'swizav said landing in the clearing. The warriors shifted uncomfortably now that their orders had been questioned. For a moment Anna thought the woman would ignore him but instead she was thrown into the hostile arms of two warriors. One smiled at her encouragingly and Anna smiled back, briefly flinching as a cold, sharp blade was pressed behind and against her queue.

Stumbling she was forced forward at a tiring run, biting on the inside of her cheek as she stubbed her toe.

"_Stupid demon can't walk straight."_ The warrior holding her said, forcibly pushing her.

Up ahead a large tree loomed with towering pillar like roots. All around her was the sight and sound of a tribe in full activity. Groups of Na'vi sat by a fire pit singing, while mothers nursed their babies and watched their children with a keen maternal glare. Hunters were comparing bows and reminiscing about past hunting trips, stopping as soon as they saw the returning warriors.

The excited babble turned into hostile whispers and blatant stares. Anna swore as her legs buckled beneath her, only the force of the hunter's grip on her queue kept her knees from hitting the firm ground. Then there was a hush as a tall regal man walked from the spiralling network within the tree.

"_Kelutral." _Anna whispered, Hometree, home to the _Omatikaya, _the tribe of Na'vi living near Hell's Gate. The man stepped into the light, an extravagant headdress adoring his greying hair. His face was weathered with age and wisdom, and he wore a chest mantle of thanator claws.

_"'Itan." _The man said and Ngay'swizav walked towards the man.

"_Oel ngati kameie." _Ngay'swizav said to the man with who was obviously his father. Ngay'swizav touched his forehead in greeting. Realisation dawned on Anna as she realised who she was facing. It was the chief of the _Omatikaya_ the _Olo'eyktan._

"_What is this dreamwalker doing here, her stench burns my nose." _The _Olo'eyktan _said. Anna blushed perhaps he didn't realise she understood or maybe he did and just didn't care.

"_Why have you brought her here?"_

"_I was going to kill her, but there was a sign from Eywa. Atrokirina surrounded her, twice."_ Ngay'swizav said for emphasise. Anna wasn't entirely surprised that Ngay'swizav had tried to kill her, he hadn't exactly waved welcome banners when they first met.

"_Dreamwalker!"_ An authoritative female voice rang, hushing everyone in an instant. An older woman walked down the spiral with red and crimson neck wear that screamed power. It was the_Tsahik, _she was the matriarch of the clan and spiritual leader.

"_Mother." _Ngay'swizav greeted her. The _Tsahik_ circled Anna lifting her tail and sniffing her queue, once she faced Anna again she pulled a needle like object from a holder around her neck and swiftly pierced Anna, drawing blood from her chest. The _Tsahik _then ran the end of the needle against her tongue.

"What is your name?" She asked in English. Slightly taken a back, Anna answered.

"And yours?" Anna asked wishing she had bitten her tongue when gasps of shock filled the air, the grip on her queue tightening.

"_I like her spirit."_ The _Tsahik_ laughed causing the other Na'vi to laugh nervously.

"I am Mo'at, the _Olo'eyktan_ is Eytukan." Mo'at shooed the warrior who held Anna, who released her reluctantly.

"You wish to be Na'vi?" Mo'at asked though her eyes showed that she already knew the answer to that question.

"Oh yes." Anna whispered. She would love to understand these people, be a part of them if they would let her. After a while Mo'at nodded as if satisfied.

"_Ngay'swizav you will teach her." _Mo'at said dismissively walking back up the spiral.

"_What, but mother I…" _Ngay'swizav gave Anna a scornful glatr which she returned with a wide grin. He looked baffled and Anna could tell that he thought she had lost a few marbles. Maybe she had, after all instead of getting back to the base, she was planning on being part of an alien clan. No, not alien but Na'vi, a race of peaceful beings that she felt akin to.

"_Cheer up, if she fails I will kill her for you."_ Anna shuddered as she heard Beyral's whispered threat, it only angered her further when Ngay'swizav laughed and nodded.

Anna's stomach rumbled as she waited for Ngay'swizav. The other Na'vi had quickly lost interest in her and were congregating before a large fire pit where the scent of meat permeated through the air.

"Come." Ngay'swizav snapped pulling Anna into a small alcove. Anna hated dark new places but if she showed weakness now she would never be accepted so she followed, allowing him to pull her into the unknown.

---

Ngay'swizav used his dagger to pick out the dirt from his nails. Anna was taking time putting on the clothes he had borrowed from Neytiri's trunk of clothes. It pained him to give the demon something so precious to him but no other Na'vi was willing to lend any of their clothes to the dreamwalker. The netting made from intricate vines was pulled back as Anna stumbled onto the landing of a large branch, many of which connected the alcoves of Hometree to the sleeping quarters.

Ngay'swizav stilled as he saw her fidget with the beads which clung to her breast like a second skin. The material tied at her hips showed the underside of globed buttocks and once again Ngay'swizav felt himself hardening at the sight of her. If she had been beautiful in the _Tawtute_ clothing she looked even more stunning in the clothes of his people.

"This is really pretty, thank you." Ngay'swizav was left breathless as her mutated hand stroked the material, tugging at the hem of the loincloth.

Grunting, Ngay'swizav walked briskly down the trunk to where the _Omatikaya _sat, digging into the hunt he and his party had found. Behind him he could here Anna bumbling and apologising as she weaved through the throng of seated people. Turning, he watched in horror as she fell into the lap of Tsu'tey his best friend and the best hunter second to him.  
The people stopped talking, watching with the same looks of shock as Anna laughed, scrambling from the surprised warriors lap.

"_Tsap'alute." _Anna apologised,squealing when Ngay'swizav roughly pushed her to the ground. Before joining her, he noticed his friends eyes grow heavy with lust as he drank his fill of Anna. Ngay'swizav bared a fang in a secret warning but Tsu'tey just winked disregarding him completely.

"I didn't mean it." Anna said, as if she could read his thoughts. Ngay'swizav growled passing her bowl of _Teylu. _He didn't tell her what they were just in case she offended everyone by spitting them out, just like other dreamwalkers she ate with gusto, clearing the bowl and offering it to him in a gesture of 'more please'.

"Do you know what you eat?" Ngay'swizav hadn't even realised Beyral sitting on the other side of Anna which was strange since he normally always noticed her.

"Larvae, ooh and they are so tasty." Anna replied spooning more into her stomach.

"_Do you think her stomach is bottomless?"_ Beyral asked grudgingly.

"_Most definitely." _Ngay'swizav replied in stupefied wonder as Anna ate another bowl.

That night they crawled into their hammocks, touch sensitive casings that enclosed individual Na'vi. Ngay'swizav watched as Anna clumsily hung from the tree, her toes touching the material before recoiling as it swung uncontrollably. Ngay'swizav grumbled climbing onto the branch. Without a word he picked her in his arms and climbed into the hammock waiting for it to stop swinging. He lay there for a while as the hammock came to a stop.

"Simple." He said looking down at Anna, but her eyes were shut and her breathing even.

She had fallen asleep. Hiding a smile he held her for a while, a part of him unable to let her go. It was only from the sound of movement from the next hammock did he pry her from his arms touching the edge of the hammock, watching as it curled over her sleeping form. Tomorrow he would collect those illicit thoughts and ram them into the same corner where he kept the memory of Neytiri's death.

* * *

When Anna woke up it was to find the door of the steel link unit opening, a frazzled Norman pulling her out with seeking hands. Anna felt slightly disorientated as he began rocking her to and fro whispering calming words into her ear.

"Let the girl breath Norman." Grace chided peeling the frantic man away from her. Anna smiled appreciatively, not wanting to hurt Norman's feeling by pushing him away. Her body felt slow and lethargic, Grace said it was due to high levels of activity. Anna didn't doubt her for a minute and she almost asked if it had all been a dream, but Norman wasn't usually this melodramatic.

"Here take this." Grace said, pushing a Styrofoam cup into her hand. The liquid was brown and smelt potent but Anna downed it anyway, spluttering as it left a trail of heat down her throat and into her stomach.

"What happened to you?" Norman asked still visibly shaken. Anna cradled his hands in hers and kissed them gently attempting to soothe him, which it did. Anna took a deep breath then began retelling her story, she omitted certain details like the near death experience with the viperwolves and the attraction she felt towards Ngay'swizav.

"Ngay'swizav, my best student." Grace said reminiscently. Anna arched her brow in a silent question but didn't push the woman. Though they were close Anna could tell Grace kept parts of herself shut and hidden away. Anna could respect that, there were things in her life that no one knew about, well except for Norman. Turning to her lifelong friend Anna ran her fingers through his hair.

"I like it like this." She said, before jumping off the side of the link unit. Norman reached out for her as if she were about to fall but she dance out of his reach.

"Have to inform papa bear that everything is ok." Anna said, leaving for the bunker where she knew her father would be.

---

She found him in a MK-6 Ampsuit, a human operated machine that reacted to the motor functions of the driver. It was 4 feet taller than the Na'vi, fitted out with a large knife that could slice any organic material in two. Anna shuddered at the thought of her father using it, let alone on the Na'vi but it wasn't her place to say anything. She was lucky he had managed to get her an Avatar, there was no way she could interfere with his 'business'.

"Anna Marie." The voice boomed from the Ampsuit's fitted mike. Anna waved, stepping back as the protective glass opened. As soon as he was out of the suit she ran into his arms and hugged him.

"How was your time in the jungle? Spellman told me you were so exhausted you went straight to bed." He said. Anna gave a silent 'thank you' to Norman for covering for her.

"It was great, there was so much to see…" Anna could tell she had lost her father's interest, his eyes went dull and he had a wavering smile on his face.

"That's great sweety." He said releasing her. Anna smiled then left the bunker quickly. To her father this mission was about killing and destroying, still stuck in his touring days.  
But Pandora was so much more than that. If her training went well and the _Omatikaya _trusted her then perhaps she could help them in some way.

Eager to get back to the link room Anna dashed to the staff bathroom since it was closer. Running the shower she revelled in the heat of the water cascading down her body. Picking a sliver of soap blindly, she began to lather, washing away the sweat accumulated in the unit.

"Anna." Anna froze at the familiar male voice and her blood ran cold. Parker Selfridge pulled back the shower curtain abruptly sending a shaft of air that chilled her to the bone. The attractive but dishonest man stood back, his eyes drinking in her naked body. Anna shuddered as she saw his pants tighten, his slimy tongue licking his lips.

Anna cursed herself for believing Selfridge was anything but mean. When she had first arrived at Hell's Gate he had been as exotic as Pandora, a funny and outgoing man. That all changed as soon as she reciprocated his advances and she promised herself that she would never let her guard down around him.

"Get out." Anna hissed trying her best to cover her naked body from his perverted gaze.

"Or what?" He asked slapping at her hands. Anna screamed at the top of her voice.

"Someone, Dad! Norm!" She yelled, ducking as Selfridge tried to catch her in his arms. Swiping her towel she wrapped it around her and ran out of the room.

Selfridge slammed his fist against the tiled wall, swearing as blood trickled through the cracks and was washed away by the shower head.

"No one walks away from me." He growled, storming out of the bathroom, roaring at a scientist needing to use the toilet.

* * *

**All comments are gladly welcomed, be they good, bad, or dont right ugly.**

**Aslo, sorry for the late chapter, things have been slightly hectic of late, I promise to get these out sooner.**

**Na'vi translation.**

_Tsahaylu_-bond (neural connection)

_Kelutral __**–**_Hometree

_Omatikaya- _Blue Flute Clan

_Itan- _Son

_Oel ngati kameie- _"I See You"

_Olo'eyktan-_ Clan Leader

_Tsahik-_ Matriarch and Spiritual leader

_Tawtute-_ Sky People

_Tsap'alute-_Apology

_Teylu-_ Beetle Larvae


	4. Chapter 4

**Pandora: A Different Time**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar or the terms and subjects in the Avatar world, all rights go to James Cameron (The Genius). This is my first Fanfiction ever so bear with me. A big shout out to Florence and the Machine for giving me inspiration, love you Miss Welch**

**__****Italicised words indicate characters speaking in Na'vi or onomatopoeia**  


**Chapter Four**

Grace watched Norman as he poked a root with the internal scanner, he didn't bother to check the readings before going to the next. He had been in a foul mood all morning and she knew why. It was the third week that Anna had stayed in Hometree learning from Ngay'swizav. Norman had never met the male but obviously hated him with a passion. He blamed Ngay'swizav for taking Anna away from him. Grace chuckled knowing that Anna and Norman were good friends but at times Grace saw looks of a different kind of affection glittering in his eyes.

"I think that's enough for today." Grace said noticing how much light they had lost. Norman didn't even argue which was unusual. Usually he protested with zeal. They walked towards the Samson, Norman's shoulders slumped in resignation.

"What's wrong with blue?" Trudy Chacon asked. She was their pilot and a good friend to boot. Grace smiled at the petite Latina and shook her head hoping that Anna would return soon to alleviate Norm of his dour mood.

Anna cheered as Ngay'swizav rode his _ikran,_ a brightly coloured pterodactyl type creature that every Na'vi had to master before becoming a true member of The People. High up in the tree tops Anna sat watching as he rode with finesse, swooping beneath the branches and rising up high blocking out the sun. _Ikran _and rider were one, through the _tsahaylu _they worked together gliding through the skies with ease. The four winged beast landed lowering its neck so that Ngay'swizav could dismount.

"_Thank you, Tsyal." _He said feeding the_ ikran _with a scrap of meat which he played tug-of-war with for a while, before giving it up to his friend. Anna exploded into applause startling them both, blushing when Ngay'swizav sent her scowling glare.

"You must master _ikran._ Then you will be Omatikaya." He said sternly, throwing a worn bow and arrow at her feet. Anna picked up the weapon with a hidden gleam in her eye. This she knew how to do. She would show Ngay'swizav she wasn't a brain dead dreamwalker but a warrior in her own right.

Ngay'swizav took her a spot far from the Hometree claiming that he didn't want any of his people wounded by her. Anna had laughed at that, poking him in the ribs as he held a branch out of the way for her. Ngay'swizav cursed as the branch recoiled hitting him in the face.

"Your fault." He had snarled. Anna doubled over in laughter as he swished his tail in anger, storming ahead of her to an empty clearing.

"Be serious." Ngay'swizav snapped, demonstrating how to hold the bow and how to nock an arrow. Anna held the arrow as if she had never held one before, peering at Ngay'swizav through her lashes an idea sprung to mind.

"_Skxawng." _He muttered pushing up her arm so that it was level with her shoulder. Anna let it drop before releasing the arrow, chuckling as it missed the trunk by yards. Ngay'swizav pulled Anna flush against his chest lifting her arm up, aligning it her shoulder, his palm pushing against her stomach. Anna trembled as the joke backfired, he was so close she could feel his breath tickling her ear. It twitched in response, the tip of which caressed his bottom lip.

"Shoot." He said, his voice vibrating through her whole body. Anna released the arrow and heard a loud thunk. It had made its target but Ngay'swizav continued to hold her, lowering her arm slowly, his palm creeping to the top of her loincloth.

"Ngay'swizav." Anna whispered marvelling out how his eyes changed to a deep copper, his lids lowering as his lips neared hers. The kiss was beyond anything Anna had ever felt. They were dry and warm as they moved against hers and as she gasped for breath his tongue slipped between her lips caressing the inside of her mouth. He tasted of sweet fruit and something dark. Her body trembled when his hands slipped between the material and her skin, his fingers toying with the dark hair at the apex of her thighs. The hand that had held her elbow ran towards the underside of her top pushing the material way. Her nipples hardened against his palm as he gently massaged her round flesh. She could feel him pressed against her bottom his hips rubbing against her, his fingers running against her petal like nether lips, slipping with ease inside of her. Anna pulled away trying to catch her breath but his mouth sought hers, claiming her lips once again. Each stroke, suckle and touch left her skin buzzing. She had never been touched like this. Her father had never allowed her to be around any man for too long apart from Norman. Perhaps it was her naivety that made her so daring and flirtatious, she hadn't experienced the consequences of having a man touch her. Once she told any potential boyfriend who her father was, they wet their pants with fear and never contacted her again.

Ngay'swizav was different. He was strong and could be kind when he wanted to be. She could tell from his interaction with Tsyal that he could be gentle. Just like he was being with her now. Anna whimpered in protest as his mouth left hers, wanting to feel even more of him. Ngay'swizav turned her so that she faced him, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her. Anna wrapped her legs around his hips as he sank them to the floor. Pandora's natural bed of small soft grass cushioning them. Her legs widened as Ngay'swizav settled between them, his arousal prodding her incessantly against her thigh, his fingers making quick work of her clothes.

"_Won't you stop me?" _Ngay'swizav asked, his voice strained as though in pain. Anna paused, her fingers running over the blazing spots on his face, running her thumb against his lips.

"_Do you want to stop?"_ She asked, keeping perfectly still so that she didn't send any wrong impressions. Ngay'swizav seemed to contemplate the question. His brow furrowed as he thought it over, Anna could do nothing but lay back and wait.

Ngay'swizav wondered how the dreamwalker had done it. A few weeks ago he had been happy with his life. He was the next _Olo'eyktan_, Beyral was the next _Tsahik_ and his intended. Yet here he was between this temptress's thighs willing and ready to mate with her for life. His body strained to make the act final, using _tsahaylu_ would be the ultimate act. He looked into her eyes and realised he couldn't do it. She was enticing, an epitome of womanhood but she was not Na'vi. She wasn't _Omatikaya_, she was a nothing. Ngay'swizav pulled away from her, his hand aching as it left her breast, his other hand wet from her arousal. Turning away he quickly fed it into his mouth making sure she couldn't see or hear him suckling his digits as though they dripped with nectar.

"It's okay Ngay'swizav." Anna smiled, looking as though nothing had occurred. After donning her clothes, Anna picked up the bow and arrow. She aimed and three successive shots splintered each arrow that had been imbedded in the trunk previously. Ngay'swizav laughed at the absurdity of it. The little witch had known how to use a bow and arrow the whole time. Her skill was by far greater than any he had seen even his and Tsu'tey.

"_Brother." _Ngay'swizav smiled as his friend rode on his _pa'li_. The animal snorted as Tsu'tey broke the _tsahaylu_ whipping the queue over his shoulder. The _pa'li _trotted off to a plant that collected sap, using its antennae to hold the plant towards it, the pa'li's long tongue delved into the fluted plant reaching the nutrients at the bottom.

"Anna." Tsu'tey smiled waving at her. Ngay'swizav raised his eyebrow as his friends showed signs of flirting with the dreamwalker. Anna smiled touching her forehead in greeting.

"You learn quickly." Tsu'tey commented picking up the bow and arrow his eyes darkening as he realised who it belonged to.

"_You let her use Neytiri's bow?" _Ngay'swizav noted the anger in his friend's voice but chose to ignore it. Anna had her ear pricked towards their conversation and they knew that she understood every word.

"Anna show me what you can do." Tsu'tey commanded. Anna looked slightly taken aback but aimed for the tree releasing the arrow, it once again splintered an arrow already imbedded in the trunk. Ngay'swizav smiled at his friend's dumbfounded expression. Anna gave a shrill war cry and climbed into a nearby tree.

"I rule!" She yelled. Both Ngay'swizav and Tsu'tey looked at each other in silence before bursting out with laughter.

Anna leapt from the tree tackling Tsu'tey to the ground falling between his legs. Ngay'swizav saw red, noticing the resemblance between their position and the one he had been in a few moments ago. Both Tsu'tey and rolled Anna rolled around in the ground giggling until Ngay'swizav pulled Anna off him.

"Ngay'swizav." She laughed trying to topple him over. Perhaps on Earth women behaved this way but not here amongst the Omatikaya, especially when that woman had been in his arms not long ago.

"Not here, not with The People." He said shaking her. Only a firm hand on his shoulder made him stop. Looking at Anna he could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He had never seen her look so low, not when she had been battling _nantang_ or when he had made her travel such a long distance.

"_Brother stop." _Tsu'tey said gently "_It is my fault as much as hers, I should have stopped her." _

Ngay'swizav shook his head in self disgust noticing that his hands were biting into her flesh. He could feel her trembling as she left his hold and picked up the bow and arrow, continuing to practise. The _thwack_ of the arrow embedding bark was the only sound in the forest. Her arms were marked with bruised prints of where his grip had been but she continued even as her eyes closed in protest.

"Come, it is time for sleep." Ngay'swizav murmured pulling the equipment from her. Anna nodded obediently and it hurt to see her normally flighty spirit so defeated. Perhaps this was the will of Eywa. Now that Anna didn't see him as a potential lover or play mate, he could get this training over and done with and continue on with his life.

"How is training with Ngay'swizav going?" Grace asked as she sat opposite an exhausted looking Anna. Anna smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. Yesterday had been an experience she never wanted to go through again. Just when she thought she was making progress with Ngay'swizav he turned into this brute. Her arms tingled with the force of his grasp although she knew it was completely psychological.

"How are women supposed to act around male Na'vi?" Anna asked her thoughts leaping from her mouth. Grace's hand stilled and she looked up sharply at the young girl. _Oh God don't let her be interested in a male._ Grace pasted on a smile and patted Anna's hand.

"Well it is a more or less equal society, women are warriors and hunters too as I'm sure you've met Beyral." Grace and Anna laughed at this, the spitfire Na'vi was constantly annoying Anna and many nights Anna had complained to Grace.

"When it comes to interaction there are some rules, like basic dignity and respect, why do you ask?"

"I wrestled with Tsu'tey and Ngay'swizav got angry saying my behaviour was inappropriate." Anna sulked. Grace frowned at this, thinking back at what she had observed of the Na'vi.

"If I could get close to the Omatikaya I could find out." Grace grumbled.

"I could see to it, Mo'at seems to have a soft spot for me." Anna said.

"Maybe because you remind her of Neytiri." Grace swore as she let something she had hidden in her heart be exposed. Anna cocked her head inquisitively and Grace wondered if Anna knew she had begun developing Na'vi characteristics.

"Who is Neytiri?" Anna asked. Grace took a deep breath wondering if she should tell Anna the truth but in the end Anna would hear about it eventually, better to tell her now before Anna put her foot in it.

"Ngay'swizav had a sister called Neytiri, she died in an execution." Grace shuddered at the memory and Anna had the good sense not to prod further. She had already learned from Norman that the school where Grace had taught the Na'vi children had been shut down. Apparently a group of Na'vi had set fire to a digger. The humans had come for retribution. Anna cringed at what must have been a horrifying sight and set it to the back of her mind. Perhaps if Ngay'swizav learned to trust her he would tell her the story. Ngay'swizav. Anna almost cried at what could have been, perhaps he was scared of her but she was pretty sure sex wasn't such a big deal. With the miniscule clothing the Na'vi wore, Anna wondered how they weren't romping twenty-four-seven. Anna's lips twitched before bursting out in laughter. Grace gave her a worried look before excusing herself.

"Anna." Anna looked up as Norman jogged towards her. A few of the male staff watched enviously when Anna kissed Norm chastely on the cheek.

"What have you been up to Norm?" Anna asked giving him permission to finish of her meal.

"This place is amazing Anna, the plants are…are amazing. You should come with us today." Anna heard the silent plea in Norman's voice and realised she had been neglecting her friend. Anna squeezed his hand reassuringly promising him that she would definitely meet him and Grace. Perhaps she could also convince the Omatikaya to allow them access to Hometree.

**Na'vi translation**

_Skxawng__-_ Moron

_Ikran__-_ Mountain Banshee

_Olo'eyktan-_ Clan Leader

_Tsahik-_ Matriarch and spiritual leader

_Omatikaya-_ Blue Flute Clan

_Pa'li- _Direhorse

_Tsahaylu_ – Neural bond

**As always please please please review,**** be they good, bad, or down right ugly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pandora: A Different Time**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar or the terms and subjects in the Avatar world, all rights go to James Cameron (The Genius). This is my first Fanfiction ever so bear with me. A big shout out to Florence and the Machine for giving me inspiration, love you Miss Welch**

**as always reviews are most welcome.**

**__****Italicised words indicate characters speaking in Na'vi or onomatopoeia**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Anna sat at the base of the spiral stairway waiting for Mo'at. Ngay'swizav had walked off in a huff when she had insisted on talking with his mother and was now laughing with Beyral about something. Though she found him immensely attractive she sure as hell didn't like him at the moment. With her tail she trailed circles in the dirt her ears flicking back and forth in time to the distant drumming.

"_Yes child." _Mo'at said from behind her, sending her heart beating wildly. Clutching at her chest Anna stood up and bowed before the _Tsahik_. Feeling her dry papery hand against her cheek, Anna stood up and smiled.

"_You smile so much, do your cheeks ever burn?"_ Anna looked embarrassed as Mo'at laughed. Mo'at cleared her throat titling her head as a sign for Anna to speak.

"_Tsahik I was wondering if Grace and her assistant could return, she misses the children and means no harm." _Anna hated the silence that followed she didn't dare look at Mo'at in case she had over stepped her boundaries. Instead Mo'at gave a subtle nod before leaving for the forest.

"_Does that mean yes!"_ Anna shouted realising her faux pas a little too late. Mo'at turned and instead of a severe frown the spiritual leader she did the most out of character thing possible and gave her a thumbs up.

Ngay'swizav was not happy with this at all. Above the spectrum canopy he soared on Tsyal dipping and rising along with the air currents. Below him, somewhere, an untrained Na'vi ran through the forest and he would not live with the shame of losing his student.

"Anna." He scowled, although he couldn't remain angry for long. Her smile, her scent, her eyes, all called to a part in his soul that he never thought could be tamed.

"_Kai." _Ngay'swizav said holding on tightly to Tsyal as he picked up speed. As they flew into the undergrowth Ngay'swizav and to negotiate tight swerves and dives catching the glimmer of jewels for a moment before disappearing into the darkness. How had such a slip of a thing escaped him?

Ngay'swizav hated to admit it but he hadn't been paying attention to her training that morning. Instead he had been admiring how tightly her thighs held onto a fallen tree trunk as she used her bola on a thick branch he had used to imitating a moving _ikran_.

"Your mother tells me that I can bring Grace and Norm here." Anna had said, leaping onto the branch, tackling it with all her might. Ngay'swizav had been thrown as she suddenly spoke. He had been certain she had not been talking to him before and when he had stormed off to talk to Beyral he had intentionally made it looked as though he was enjoying time without her. Instead his mother had ruined all his plans by replacing Anna's frown with a dazzling smile. Now she was talking to him about the doctor and her friend.

"Ngay'swizav." She called, her voice crawling into the bottom of his heart and nestling against his erratic organ. Ngay'swizav shook his head and listened as she repeated herself.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked, moving the branch out of her reach.

"Can you take me to them? They are landing in a clearing big enough for a drop off."

"They are being dropped from the sky, very careless behaviour." Ngay'swizav said wondering just how stupid the _Tawtute _could be. Anna had laughed, tucking a sliver of hair that had gotten free from its bun behind her ear. The bow was slung across her chest as if she had been born with it. Her muscles were more defined than when he had first met her. Her skill with the dagger had impressed him though he would be loath to admit it.

Urging Tsyal they found Anna running through the dense overgrowth of a dead tree and spindly leaves reached up and tickled Tsyal's underbelly. Ngay'swizav felt the motion as though it was his own stomach being scratched. Chuckling he steered Tsyal to the left, dense canopy ending abruptly showing wide expanse of flat plains. Ngay'swizav saw the _Sam's son_, hovering above the ground as a familiar and unfamiliar dreamwalker exited the monster.

Soothing his _ikran _Ngay'swizav settled him to the ground ending the _tsahaylu. _Tsyal gave a farewell screech hanging onto the bark of nearby tree. Ngay'swizav couldn't help but smile as he saw Grace, she had been a great _Toktor_ and _karyu_ and he had missed her. As though she had heard his thoughts Grace looked up from her conversation with the unknown dreamwalker. They stopped a few feet from each other assessing one another as though they were strangers. Then Ngay'swizav smiled and Grace appeared to give a sigh of relief hugging the warrior briefly.

"_You have grown so much since… since I left."_ Ngay'swizav gently wiped the lone tear from her eye.

"And you are looking more beautiful, teacher." Ngay'swizav replied in English. Grace laughed her patterned spots glowing at the compliment.

"Shall I wait here?" Came the voice from the rock on her throat.

Ngay'swizav tuned out the conversation, assessing the new dreamwalker before him. He wore the _Tawtute's_ clothing, lacking the grace and physical structure of a true Na'vi. Ngay'swizav imagined that he had been studying, though he could not fault an eager student, there was more to Eywa than reading and prodding. This Na'vi had not experienced Eywa, was not in tune with nature.

"Ngay'swizav." Anna smiled pulling the dreamwalker firmly behind her, once again showing her disregard for etiquette.

Ngay'swizav was about to yell at her when he realised that the two dreamwalkers were holding hands. Ngay'swizav felt like a _palulukan_ had taken hold of his heart and was ripping it to sheds. Anna already had a mate, a dreamwalker, and all this time he had thought she cared for him. Although he knew he should be feeling relieved there was no stopping the pain and anger that surged through his body. He was going to hurt Anna just as she had ruthlessly hurt him. He was going to violate her.

---

Anna sat on the floor beside Grace playing with the little children. They older ones remembered her, although the youngest were simply intrigued by another_uniltìrantokx_.

"_Nimun, _twinkle twinkle little star." Anna sang as Grace beat the drum in time.

"_Teacher you have a horrible voice." _One of the children giggled.

"In English." Anna said laughing along. "Teacher you have a horrible voice, never sing again!" The children laughed gaily at her antics as she pretended zip her mouth shut. Every few minutes she'd burst into parts of the song, wailing and getting louder each time.

"Such noise." Ngay'swizav grumbled. The little children squealed accumulating around him.

Anne laughed as the all the children started climbing his great length, tugging onto his clothes and beads. Ngay'swizav slowly crouched to the ground laughing whole heartedly as they used him as climbing frame.

"_Time to sleep, give thanks to Eywa." _The mothers said gathering their children. They didn't entirely trust the dreamwalkers but they had managed to keep their young preoccupied and it was clear that they had been having a goodtime.

"_Irayo karyu."_ One mother said handing Grace and Anna a piece of fruit.

"It feels so good being back here and Norm seems to be having a good time." Grace chuckled looking at where a group of hunters gathered around the anthropologist. Anna gulped as she saw the terror in his eyes. Norman was good at hiding his emotions from most people but not her. Anna excused herself walking briskly to the group. As expected Beyral and her cronies where there.

"_Look at him, demon with his tiny eyes and ratty tail." _One of the hunters, Ninat, said hitting Norm's tail with her bow. Anna snarled pushing through the group and standing in front of Norman giving him her full support. The other hunters laughed at her bravado but Anna continued to growl daring them so say anything more. Beyral scoffed her eyes shining with menace.

"_And here stands the perfect demon, winning favours and stealing the hearts of our men."_ She sneered. Anna had never heard such venom before had she truly done such a thing?

"_Already she seeks to take Ngay'swizav affections for me and insert them into her own body, blinding him from the truth." _Beyral spat grinning as her comrades cheered.

"_Am I that easily swayed?"_ Anna tried to hide her joy from the hearing his voice but she couldn't stop herself from staring at him as he broke up the circle. Without saying anymore Ngay'swizav took Anna by the arm and dragged her forcibly.

"_Wait!" _Norman shouted but was silenced by Anna's smile that read 'everything will be ok.' Anna didn't believe it herself but she was better at hiding her emotions than Norman. She allowed Ngay'swizav to take her far from Hometree until they reached an idyllic pond. The water glowed with the bio luminous foliage, spotlights of purple, blue and pink reflected out of the clear water and into the night giving the grove a calming psychedelic effect.

"Ngay'swizav." Anna said planning to explain everything to him. Ngay'swizav grabbed her jaw and kissed her. Anna was always a sucker for the perfect love story, she felt no qualms when she saw stars burst from beneath her closed eyelids. For so long she had wanted his touch, craved it to the point that she would do anything to feel him upon her skin. Even if it was bruising and detached. Now he was ushering her into the water, ripping away at the articles of clothing that seemed to offend him. Cooling water hit the back of her claves snaking up towards her hips. The effect didn't stop the heat from pooling between her legs and she knew that without any foreplay she was ready for him. Anna cupped his face as he drew in a haggard breath, pressing his head and nose against hers. Something dark flashed in his eyes so quickly Anna questioned whether it had ever been there. Reading eyes was her best talent but now all she saw was lust and passion.

Ngay'swizav had been postponing this act for a while, unsure if this was the right thing to do but after witnessing Anna's defence of the male, Norman, there was no question about it. Anna was a devious witch looking for pleasure at all times. There was no word in Na'vi to describe someone who mated with anyone other than their mate, but Ngay'swizav was going to create one today and that name would be Anna. His plan was to violate her and leave her to think about what she had done but as soon as his eyes had touched upon her bare breast all thoughts of being callous had fled his mind. This may not be Anna's first time but it was his and he wanted to find some joy in this punishment. Lifting her thigh he wrapped it around his hip and shifted her onto the bank of the pond. She was at a perfect height for him to enter her swiftly but there was so much of her body that he hadn't explored.

Dark cyan areola protruded in little bumps and her almost black nipples tightened before his heated gaze. Ngay'swizav leant forward experimentally flicking it with his tongue. Hissing he felt Anna's grip in his hair tighten which further aroused him. Spreading her thighs he watched, entranced at the way the water lapped against the dark opening hidden beneath a layer of curls. Like a child he ran his finger along the slit his finger hitting a protruding nub of flesh.

"Ngay'swizav." Anna whimpered rubbing her sex against his hand. Ngay'swizav shut his eyes trying to block out the soothing effects of her voice. _V__rretep,_ he reminded himself. This woman was not to be trusted yet her wetness called to him. He inserted his fingers pumping them back and forth enjoying the slick feeling and the sounds of suction that filled the air. Anna gripped his shoulders tightly and he knew that there would be crescents left by her nails.

"_Now Ngay'swizav, I cannot take it." _Anna pleaded running her tongue along his neck.

Ngay'swizav lost any control he may have had and without thinking about the consequences he took his queue and she took hers, creating _tsahaylu._ The moment they were connected Ngay'swizav surged into her body. Flinching as he felt her pain through the link. Arousal, passion and deep seated care assailed his senses but not once did he catch a feeling of guilt. Ngay'swizav's eyes widened with clarity.

Anna had never bonded, had never mated with the dreamwalker. His own protectiveness and need for her had led him to that conclusion. The feeling of pain ebbed away replaced with sparks of pleasure. Ngay'swizav didn't think as he began to pump into her slowly, each caress being felt twice as her responses and desires filled him. Pulling her tightly against his body he held her to his chest his hips moving rhythmically against her. He would savour this moment for he didn't think he'd live very long to have another.

Anna cried out as Ngay'swizav thrust into her faster, her buttocks rubbing against the surprisingly smooth, mossy bank. With a wicked thought she rose her feet and began to play with his tail, running her toes against the lashing flesh. She felt his surprise and pleasure from her ministrations. In retaliation one hand cupped her bottom as the other took hold of the base of her tail playing with it lethargically. It wasn't a sexual feeling, more like a tickling sensation yet it was enough to heighten her arousal. Anna sighed as Ngay'swizav began to nibble on the underside of her breast and she could barely breathe as she felt him coming to his end. Her internal walls clenched against his hard member. An amazing spark of something white and blinding hampered her vision. Ngay'swizav caught her lips in a harsh kiss his canines grazing her swollen lips.

"Ngay'swizav." She choked, her back arching as they climaxed. Anna lay against his chest as he carried her out of the water. She barely opened her eyes as he lay her on a soft cushiony plant. It was like a large green leaf without the waxy feel. Anna yawned crawling onto Ngay'swizav's body, she wanted to get back to Hometree but her eyes refused as they slowly shut.

---

Parker Selfridge played with the floating ball of unobtanium his fingers cooling at the touch of the profitable metal. How could such an insignificant looking object be worth more than the earth itself. If they managed to mine all of it he would be the richest man in the universe.

If only those dumbass monkeys would move! A knock sounded on the door jarring him from his self reflection. About to blast the person who had destroyed his reverie Selfridge looked sharply at the door. Colonel Quaritch entered the room placing a holographic player on the table. Without a word he pressed a button and a structure of Hometree floated inches above the metallic table.

"These are the images of Hometree. I've marked the areas that hold the whole thing up. A few well placed missiles and kaboom." Selfridge raised his eyebrow at the man's lack of enthusiasm but it was clear the old man hated being cooped up in the base.

"Dr. Augustine likes to believe that there is a more 'diplomatic' way of getting those savages to move." Selfridge said, smirking as Quaritch's face grew red with anger.

"There is no such thing as diplomacy." Quaritch grunted. "You didn't hire me to go shake hands with natives and share rum." Selfridge laughed at Quaritch's words, the old timer always managed to make him laugh.

"You're telling me that your daughters ideals haven't rubbed off on you?" Selfridge asked getting the rise he knew his words would cause.

"Don't talk about my daughter, you promised…"

"Okay, okay sounding like someone with a heart doesn't suit you Colonel." Selfridge said cutting him off. As Quaritch made to leave a thought popped in to Selfridges head.

"By the way does your daughter know you have her Avatar bugged?" He asked. Quaritch paused at the door his hand holding the handle his shoulders hunched.

"No." He growled before slamming the door firmly behind him. The handle had been crumpled under the man's weight and anger. Selfridge fingered the handgun in the holster beneath his suit jacket.

"And what of the one in her human body?" He whispered in silence pulling the tracker from his pocket.

* * *

**Na'vi translation**

_**Tsahik**-_ Matriarch and spiritual leader

_**Kai-**_ Hurry

_**Tawtute**- _Sky People

_**Tsahaylu**- _Neural bond

_**Toktor**_-Doctor

_**Uniltìrantokx**- _Avatar, dreamwalker

_**Nimun**- _Again

_**Irayo **- _Thanks

**_Karyu- _**Teacher

**_V_**_**rrtep**- _Demon


	6. Chapter 6

_Itaclics stand for word spoken in na'vi._

_ejoy!!!!_ as always reviews are most welcome !!!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Anna dreamt that she was in a golden field with no trees or animals just a never ending expanse of gold. Slowly a womanly figure in blue walked into her peripheral beckoning her with open arms. Her skin was dark her hair short and neatly clipped against her neck.

"Mom." Anna cried recognising her instantly, she began to run towards the woman but the more she ran the further away she drifted. Whenever she stopped to catch her breath the woman drew nearer. Anna waited but the woman didn't come any closer.

"Mom!" She yelled and the serene world shook. Anna could barely catch her breath as the woman soared towards her turning into an _ikran. _It screeched as though it were in pain the body contorting into something unrecognisable. The sky darkened and geysers of fire began to erupt from the crumbling earth.

"Tell them, tell The People." The beast cried before plummeting into spewing lava.

Anna screamed waking instantly. She had never dreamt between the transition and the feeling was slightly disorientating. Was she in her human body or her Avatar? Slowly as though she were afraid she was still in her dream Anna looked at her hands and saw that they were blue. Of course, she had woken in Hell's Gate. She remembered getting out for a quick shower and a power nap. Grace had convinced her to take a break but there were pressing issues. Like the lush Na'vi male waiting for her. As she turned in her makeshift bed she found herself in the hammock dressed in clothes she hadn't worn before. Had Ngay'swizav dressed her and put her to bed, how romantic. With a spring in her step Anna went in search of him.

After an hour Anna had given up, it was obvious that he was preoccupied with something so instead she left Hometree and walked in any random direction. The gleaming light of a tree she had never seen before called to her and as she skipped over fallen trees and bushes she heard soft singing. Crouching low she peered over the leaves to see Mo'at swaying to a beat only she could hear. Her queue was attached to the tendril of a glowing tree, Anna found solace in its soft glow calming her after her disturbing dream.

"_Come." _Anna was surprised that Mo'at had known she was there but then it figured that such a spiritual woman would be extrasensory. Anna sat beside Mo'at and imitated her actions attaching her own queue to a cluster of tendrils. Whispers, laughter and crying assailed her senses and she wanted very much to rip the queue away, only the touch of Mo'at's hand on hers stopped her.

"_Concentrate." _Mo'at said closing her eyes. Anna nodded and scrunched her eyes shut and began to hear actual voices speaking to her.

"_Tell them, tell them, tell them." _Anna's eyes shot open as the familiar words tapped repeatedly against her skull. Suddenly feeling very nervous Anna got up, wincing as she forgot to end the _tsahaylu_. Muttering a lame excuse Anna hurried away from the tree of voices, scared to look back in case Mo'at could read her thoughts.

"_I have never seen you so aggravated brother, not even when Neytiri passed." _Tsu'tey said watching as his friend walked briskly back and forth talking to himself.

Every so often he would beseech Eywa for guidance before pacing all over again. The whole thing was giving Tsu'tey a headache. He wanted nothing more than to take Anna on her _Iknimaya _to catch her _ikran. _After that Anna would have to complete _Uniltaron, _the dream hunt,then she would be one of The People_._ He didn't understand why his friend was taking so long. Anna was already an accomplished warrior before she had come to _Kelutral _and had only improved.

Unless his friend truly enjoyed the dreamwalkers company that he wanted to keep her to himself for as long as possible. Though it was foolish Tsu'tey couldn't fault him on that, after all he, himself had been contemplating her as well. It wasn't unusual for betrothed pairs to change their minds but Ngay'swizav had not even hinted that he didn't find Beyral satisfactory. Deciding to find out more Tsu'tey jumped from his place in the tree and stopped his friend.

"_I need to talk to you brother." _Tsu'tey said sombrely. Ngay'swizav stopped his pacing and looked at his friend with concern, Tsu'tey was rarely serious but today he appeared deeply troubled.

"_Plltxe."_ Ngay'swizav said showing Tsu'tey that he had his full attention.

"_I wish to mate." _Tsu'tey said. Ngay'swizav laughed giving Tsu'tey a celebratory pat on the back.

"_Why so serious, who is the woman?" _Ngay'swizav asked enjoying seeing someone else suffer with the task of finding a mate.

"_Anna." _Tsu'tey barely got the name out before he was pressed firmly against the tree he had been sitting in. Ngay'swizav had him by the throat slowly crushing his windpipe.

"_Don't touch her! Don't even look at her or I will tear you apart!" _He roared his grip tightening. Tsu'tey clawed at Ngay'swizav's hand but to no avail.

"_Idiot I was joking." _It took a moment for the red haze to lift from Ngay'swizav's senses, slowly he released his hold on his friend. Tsu'tey fell to the ground coughing and spluttering. Ngay'swizav felt no guilt, Tsu'tey knew better than to pull such a prank.

"_Why would you do that?" _Ngay'swizav asked balancing on the balls of his feet as he crouched.

"_Well she is an attractive woman." _Ngay'swizav gave a growl of warning.

"_Would you prefer me to call her a hag?"_ Tsu'tey asked soon wishing that he hadn't as Ngay'swizav smashed his fist into his jaw. Tsu'tey cursed never seeing his friend act this irrational. Tsu'tey looked sharply at Ngay'swizav and caught a whiff of something. Looking at his friend with horror Tsu'tey laughed nervously hoping that his mind was playing tricks with him.

"_Tell me it isn't so." _Tsu'tey pleaded, growling as Ngay'swizav turned from him. Though his hair hid most of the marks Tsu'tey knew instantly where and how he had gotten them.

"_You mated with her! Are you a complete imbecile or where you having an off day." _Tsu'tey yelled not caring if Ngay'swizav was stronger than him. He rammed his shoulder into his friends back sending him sprawling to the floor. Using Ngay'swizav's surprise to his advantage Tsu'tey straddled him and began laying blows to his face.

"_Idiot, you will be exiled for this. She isn't one of us yet, she is dreamwalker!"_ Tsu'tey allowed Ngay'swizav to block his next flurry of punches as he grew weary. Both men panted as Tsu'tey rolled off Ngay'swizav.

"_What do I do?" _Ngay'swizav asked. Tsu'tey had never heard his friend sound so defeated before and it worried him.

"_I will keep your secret, just don't act so crazy around her. Wait until she becomes Omatikaya then claim her again." _

"Ngay'swizav, Tsu'tey!" Both men froze as they head Anna calling out to them. Tsu'tey touched his forehead as a farewell, calling his _ikran. _Ngay'swizav watched as they took to the skies hoping that he had the willpower to deny Anna.

---

Anna caught Ngay'swizav staring at her bottom again and couldn't help but giggle. The other hunters were far ahead of her but she knew she could catch up to them easily. They were scaling the rocky surface of the Halleluiah Mountains. The floating vistas rose thousands of feet in the air, consisting of waterfalls that fell into nothing and foliage that reminded her of an old and forgotten earth.

"Pay attention." Ngay'swizav snapped as Anna lost her footing. Instead of acting contrite Anna blew him a kiss over her shoulder. She couldn't contain her excitement, today was a part of her passage. Earlier this morning they had hunted a _yerik _or hexapede. A creature that reminded her of a mutated bambi.

"_I See You, Brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People." _She had said in Na'vi ending the creature's life quickly. Ngay'swizav had said she had been ready and she had felt ready. Watching as Ngay'swizav's eyes scorched her body Anna moaned with pent up arousal. It had been three months since the first time they had made love and Anna couldn't get enough of him although Ngay'swizav tried to get out of it.

"Not here, what if we are heard." He had said between kisses. Anna had bit his lip in response, wrapping her arms around him catching his tail in her hand. He laughed against her mouth trying to back out of her embrace, though nor hard enough.

"You will be the death of me." he had scowled offering her his queue never the less. Each time they made the _tsahaylu _the bond between them had gotten stronger, so strong that sometimes she felt she could his feel his presence within her body and mind.

However while her Avatar prospered amongst the _Omatikaya_ her human body began to wither away. She no longer liked waking up in the psionic unit and she wondered if there was a way to permanently transfer her body into her Avatar. What purpose did she have being human? Her father was engrossed in top secret stuff that he no longer spoke to her about. She could tell that he didn't trust her. Grace was preoccupied with the Na'vi children and samples, while Norman. Anna chocked at the thought of her best friend who had begun to talk to her less and less.

"Why don't you head on back to your perfect blue world?" Those had been his last words before she entered the unit. She didn't know when they had started growing apart, perhaps it was because she was close to the Na'vi or maybe he felt that Ngay'swizav's relationship with her affected theirs.

"Anna move." Anna blinked realising that while she had been caught up in her thoughts they had reached the peak. A god-awful sound erupted and Anna came face to face with an i_kran. _

The _Ikran _was light blue in colour with white and black formations on its wings. Anna gulped wondering why this beautiful creature wanted her dead. Holding her makeshift bola Anna began to swing it, remembering everything Ngay'swizav had taught her.

"_It sounds like Anna's singing." _One of the younger Na'vi said. Anna winced at the remark surely she didn't sound that bad. Thinking nothing of it Anna began to sing. The _ikran _watched her in confusion which Anna used to her full advantage.

She swung the bola, the pleated material wrapping around its beak. The _ikran _barely put up any fight as Anna continued to sing. It bucked against her as she jumped onto its back but Anna continued singing which didn't completely ease the _ikran _but made it less violent. Anna kissed her queue before attaching it to the _ikran._

"Your first flight seals the bond." Ngay'swizav shouted leaping onto Tsyal.

"Fly, Lissa." Anna hadn't heard that name in so long and to have another living being react to it brought tears to her eyes. Lissa banked to the left as another _ikran _joined them their flight. Anna whooped as Ngay'swizav joined her, Tsyal flying wing to wing with Lissa. They sailed over each other, overtaking and moving in unison. Through _tsahaylu_ there was an unspoken unity. Anna whopped again as the realisation hit her, she was _Omatikaya _and now she had to do what she had set out to do a long time ago. Tell the truth.

Ngay'swizav applied the ceremonial paint to Anna's face and body. His body hummed as he swept his coloured fingers against her heaving breast. Her breath quickened as he trailed his fingers down to her belly button sinking lower.

"Anna." Anna looked up as Norm stood in the doorway his eyes widening as he noticed the direction of Ngay'swizav's hands. Ngay'swizav growled. He didn't like the persistent dreamwalker and if he didn't soon realise that this was his woman there would be blood.

"_Leave."_ Ngay'swizav said harshly in Na'vi. Anna placed a hand on his wrist kissing him gently on the forehead. How could such innocence cause his libido to roar with the need to possess her? Ngay'swizav sat patiently listening to the conversation by the large root of _Kelutral. _

"What was he doing?" Norman asked crossing his hands firmly across his chest.

"Applying the paint to my body. See." Ngay'swizav saw the way the dreamwalkers eyes shifted to the artwork his eyes lingering on her chest, as Anna turned for his inspection his eyes locked onto her bottom. Ngay'swizav growled baring his teeth. He didn't like this at all, using all his self constraint to keep himself seated instead of beating the dreamwalker into a bloody pulp.

"He was touching you intimately." Norman said. Anna giggled standing on tip toe she kissed Norm on the cheek. Ngay'swizav saw red and stormed toward the talking pair. He found great joy at the way the dreamwalkers eyes widened in shock before quickly settling into indifference.

"Do what the hell you like Anna Marie." The dreamwalker snarled turning abruptly.

"Norm." Anna called making to go to him. Ngay'swizav stopped her with a hand on her arm. He leant forward so that his lips brushed her ear.

"I haven't finished." He whispered rubbing his obvious arousal against her. He thought he heard her sigh sadly before a perky smile returned to her face as he led her back to the mat.

The ceremonial drums began to play as Anna walked to the dais. Eytukan approached her, the glow of the fires casting haunting shadows on his drawn face. Placing his hands on her shoulders he gave a brief smile. Anna couldn't help but smile back an action which caught the _Olo'eyktan _by surprise.

"_You are now a daughter of the Omatikaya. You are part of the People." _he said in Na'vi. Anna watched in wonder as all the Na'vi placed their hands on her shoulders those that could not reach her touched their fellow brethren, so that they were all in some way connected. A cheer went up in the air as the Na'vi began to dance to erratic drum beats. Anna laughed as she saw Grace pull Norman into the throes of the dancers. Anna bopped her head to the music twirling in a circle as the tempo increased. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she was assailed by a familiar smell.

"Ngay'swizav." She whispered trying to catch her breath which she found impossible as he led her away from Hometree. They ran through the forest, Ngay'swizav taking the lead. This time he slowed his pace so that Anna could catch up with him. The glow of the tree of voices lit the night and she once again a soothing calm befell her. Ngay'swizav turned to her and gave her a smile that reached his eyes. It was breathtaking. She had never seen him so happy and she hoped that that was due to her.

"Come." He beckoned. Anna gave him her hand and giggled as he lifted her into the air twirling her around. The tendrils of the tree becoming a blur.

"Ngay'swizav." She laughed sliding down his body her feet never touching the ground. Instead he turned on his back so that she was straddling him. Holding up his queue he took hers an ultimate act of intimacy and trust which she fully bestowed upon him.

"_Oel ngati kameie." _Anna whispered caressing his face. From her neck she unclasped the silver chain and pendant. Ngay'swizav watched her inquisitively as she fastened to around his neck. Anna hadn't been aware that she was crying until Ngay'swizav wiped the tear travelling down her cheeks leaving a track of blue through the white chalk.

"I see you." Ngay'swizav replied in English, his hand clasping the locket as though he knew its significance. Anna smiled leaning to kiss him. Her tongue locking with his, feeling him make quick work of removing their garments. Anna had never been in this position before and she found it exhilarating, carefully she lifted her hips in the air and began to descend his rigid arousal.

She hissed as he filled her completely and through _tsahaylu _she felt what it was like for him. She could feel herself pleasure him just as he pleasured her. She rocked against him slowly, enjoying the fact that they had all the time to do as they wanted. She was _Omatikaya _now, part of the people. Ngay'swizav responded to her feeling of content and his eyes rolled slightly. His palm cupping her breast while his other hand pushed her down from the small of her back. Anna moaned as his lips took hold of her throbbing nipple which seemed to grow ever tenderer each time she was with him.

Colour burst before her eyes as Anna reached her release, her velvet glove milking Ngay'swizav but he was not finished. Growling he flipped Anna onto her stomach. His knees knocked her legs apart his hand slipping inside her dripping sex.

"Ngay'swizav don't tease me." Anna whimpered her tail lovingly caressing his neck. That was his undoing as he rammed himself into her. Noticing her slight discomfort through _tsahaylu_.

"Don't even think about going slow." She moaned arching against him. Ngay'swizav ran his tongue along her spine as he began thrusting against her. He had never thought of mating in this position but now that he had tried it he found that he quite liked it and apparently so did Anna. Her tail wrapped around his hips rubbing him along his flesh causing his spots to flash momentarily before he emptied himself within her. He no longer had to fear the consequences. Anna was part of The People. She was part of him.

Anna sighed snuggling closer to Ngay'swizav's chest her rump brushing against his quickly hardening shaft. Ngay'swizav bit her ear, gently licking it from the earlobe to the pointed end. Anna didn't want to fall asleep, as soon as she did she would return to her half life going through the mundane task of keeping her body healthy enough to use the unit. She was already on a warning and she feared that Grace would make use of her promise and forbid her from using her Avatar.

"Sleep, I know I will have you back soon." Ngay'swizav whispered kissing her tenderly on the lips. Anna smiled rubbing her nose against his before letting sleep take over.

---

Grace watched with worry as Anna played with the food on her plate. The young woman was growing more gaunt as the weeks passed and Grace feared that one day she would wither away into nothing.

"You have to take better care of yourself." Grace said piling more food onto her plate. Anna made a sound of protest but under Grace's glare she began to put the artificial substance into her mouth. Grace sighed leaving Anna to continue her meal. In the bio lab she found Norman working on some samples that they had found earlier. Though he worked diligently she knew that he was upset.

"Anna is back." Grace said sitting on the lab stool beside him looking at her own readings. When Norman made no sign of acknowledgement she looked up and nudged him.

"Good for her." Norman said hoarsely pushing his bangs out of his eyes. Grace would laugh but she didn't think Norman would appreciate it. When she had first met Norman she had been surprised by the relationship between Anna and him. At times it was too painful to watch, Anna had no idea just how much she meant to Norman and Norman didn't know how to express his feelings.

"Have you eaten?" Grace asked.

"Yes." Norman sighed.

"Have you had a shower." Grace asked tugging at his slightly greasy hair. Norman pulled away from her giving her a suspicious one over.

"Yes, mother." He said exaggerating the word 'mother'. Grace popped him on the back of the head turning back to her sample.

"How about you go talk to Anna before she goes back into the unit." She could tell that Norman was contemplating her words, he looked at his watch and then his sample.

"I'll be right back." He said leaving the bench.

"Take your time." Grace chuckled looking at the scans, her smile quickly turning into a frown.

* * *

**Na'vi translation**

_Plltxe-_ Speak

_Ikran-_ Mountain Banshee

_Yerik-_ Hexapede

_Oel ngati kameie-_ "I See You"

_Kelutral- _Hometree


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay sorry this took so long to update, have exams at the moment so meh... **

**italics represent the na'vi language and thoughts.  
**

**I do not own Avatar though I wish I did. Enjoy :D**

**ps. although in the movie the humans werent in the bulldozers I changed that slighlty :S  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Anna changed into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Stroking her neck her fingers froze. The necklace was missing. It was foolish of her to miss it since it was always on her Avatar but she felt it's absence prominently today. Anna shut her eyes and a salacious grin spread from ear to ear as she recalled the night she spent with Ngay'swizav. Ever since her mother had given it to her, Anna had never removed the locket. It was as much a part of her as her arm. Smiling she realised that it didn't matter. She had never felt this way about anyone which was as frightening as it was thrilling. There was a soft knock on the door and Anna hurried to open it. Norman stood in the hallway his eyes shuttered but his posture determined.

"Norm." Anna smiled pulling him into her room. When she closed the door behind her, she felt two strong arms wrap around her body as Norman hugged her. Anna rubbed his wrist soothingly.

"It's ok Norm, nothing will come between our friendship." Anna said. She felt his grip tighten momentarily before he slowly let her go. Anna looked at him bemusedly trying to figure out why he was such in an odd mood.

"Norm." She reached for him but he evaded her hands slamming the door firmly behind him. Anna felt the tell-tale pricks behind her eyes and she sniffed loudly to stop the tears from falling but to no avail. Anna slumped to the floor and wept.

Colonel Quaritch paced air traffic control, as Intel manned dozens of monitors. Rubbing at the stubble on his chin he glanced at Selfridge who was consumed with his putting game. The bulldozers where stalling waiting for their next orders. Quaritch had no qualms about the savages' sacred tree being torn to pieces. He was thirsting for a battle and he had been at the end of his threshold until this morning.

"Today is the day Quaritch, you can go all kamikaze on their ass." Selfridge had laughed poking the jagged rock of unobtanium. Quaritch had smiled cracking his knuckles in preparation, oh how he was going to enjoy this. Now he stood in the tower the power to exterminate an entire clan at his fingertips. All he had to do was press the intercom.

"Sir we are awaiting orders." Quaritch thought back to Anna wondering where she was now. Hopefully she wouldn't be caught up in what was about to happen. But as long as her body remained in the Link Room then everything would be ok. It was just an Avatar after all.

"Begin."

Ngay'swizav stirred in the glade, the soft undergrowth at his back. His tail twitched finding the sleeping form of his mate. The fine hairs at the end of his tail tickled her skin following the bisected dark lines. As she lay in the crook of his arms Ngay'swizav wondered how The People would react. His parents would not be overjoyed nor would Beyral but in the end a mating could not be forced. No one needed to know that he had been mated to Anna for over three months and Anna didn't need to know that he had initially wanted to hurt her. He ran the back of his hand against her neck following his descent with his lips.

"Anna." He whispered coaxing her awake. The empty body stirred slightly but he knew that Anna had not returned. Ngay'swizav rested his head against her temple. This was not how he wanted to spend the morning. His plan had been to kiss her awake paying homage to her body until she screamed his name.

"_All you do is sleep."_ He chuckled turning Anna's body in his.

Somewhere beyond where they had fallen asleep, their clothes were scattered. Ngay'swizav stretched the hugged Anna's body close to his, marvelling at how perfectly her naked body fit against his. The paint on her body had become dry and he easily began picking them off her skin. Looking at his own chest Ngay'swizav realised that at some point during the night, the paint had rubbed off onto him as well.

"_Messy woman."_ He whispered into her ear nibbling on its pointed tip.

His hand moulded around her breast squeezing and massaging, wishing that Anna was there to experience what he was doing. Burying his lips at the base of her throat Ngay'swizav laved the expanse of flesh with his tongue. The earth shook and Ngay'swizav looked up from his ministrations. Feeling nothing more he returned to tasting Anna's skin. The vibration returned this time with more force sending _ikranay _screeching into the sky as the trees shuddered. Ngay'swizav's eyes widened in horror as the glow from the tree of voiced began to flicker like a candle in the wind.

"Wake up Anna, wake up." Ngay'swizav growled shaking Anna's comatose body. All around him wood splintered flying like shrapnel and Ngay'swizav could do nothing but pull Anna into his arms wrapping a large leaf around her. With one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back, he hoisted her against his chest. The large demon crawled the ground slashing away at everything in its path.

"_By the love of Eywa."_ Ngay'swizav cried out as the whole forest was flattened in one fell swoop.

The tree of voices had been ripped from its roots the glow becoming a faint residue. How could the _Tawtute _stoop so low? Eywa and all her beings were innocent, she provided food and shelter to all of those that lived on Pandora. She was energy and nature personified and she was being killed.

Ngay'swizav grunted as his back hit a solid wall of rock, the demon crawler continuing towards them. Ngay'swizav had only once chance to get this right if not they would both perish.

"_I see you." _Ngay'swizav whispered kissing her eyelids.

Taking a deep breath he launched himself towards the metal beast running along the sloped piping that held the spinning blades. There was a black residue that he couldn't grip and he slipped a down a few inches. Grunting he balanced Anna's head on his shoulder and used his free hand to scale the rest of the way. He didn't bother to look at the _Tawtute_, they were not important to him right now. Using his tail Ngay'swizav wrapped it around a bar, throwing Anna onto the flat roof. Ngay'swizav scrambled after her lifting up just as he launched over the side of the beast. It would take slightly longer to reach Hometree as he was forced to take a different route. He only hoped that he made it in time to warn The People.

"Sir, you might want to see this." Quaritch looked up from the map in front of him. Through the speakers he heard heavy footsteps on the metal of the bulldozer. The camera's showed a Na'vi scaling the machinery. Quaritch watched as the male Na'vi deified logic, running up the bulldozer with a female in his arms. Though the male was naked he had wrapped a large leaf around the female like a shawl.

"Do we have any weapons?" He asked looking around for anything he could use to blast the savage. Quaritch looked around expectantly as though a large red button that said 'Do Not Touch' would miraculously appear. The reflection of metal on metal slightly blinded him, averting his eyes quickly something caught his eye on the monitor.

"Wait, rewind." Quaritch said squeezing the shoulder of a technician. The image was rewound to the point where there was a close up of the male Na'vi's chest.

"Stop!" Quaritch shouted making the technician flinch in response. The image flickered on the screen. Mellissa's necklace. Quaritch slammed his fist against the protective cover of the monitor. The screen smashed under his weight, sparks shooting out from the black void. What had that Na'vi been doing with his wife's necklace. He had never seen Anna without it. Touching his comm.-link Quaritch contacted Hell's Pass.

"Connect me with Anna Quaritch." His commanded.

"Sorry sir she had just entered the psionic link. I cannot interrupt it." The scientist said. Quaritch growled smashing the comm.-link against the floor and stomping on it.

"Colonel?" The technician asked as his hands riffled with the mains from the broken monitor.

"I think it's time we pay that Hometree a visit?" Quaritch smiled grimly. The bulldozer would not be affective against the giant tree but it would put the fear of God in the savages.

Anna came awake to the sensation of bumping against something hard and solid. She could barely breath as the hard shoulder dug into her abdomen. Lifting up her head she saw the remains of the forest. She had been too late. Anna struggled against Ngay'swizav she had to tell him everything.

"Stay still." He said pinching her bottom. Soon they had reached Hometree and it was obvious that everyone knew what had happened. Ngay'swizav put her on her feet and they crept towards where a washing line hung from two saplings.

"Here." Ngay'swizav whispered thrusting the clothes into her hands. Anna dressed quickly blushing as Ngay'swizav sent her a heated glance. But they both knew that this wasn't the time or the place, she had to tell the Omatikaya what was about to happen. They reached the base of Hometree where Eytukan stood with Beyral, Tsu'tey and the rest of the hunters.

"_Olo'eyktan, I see you_." Anna said when Eytukan noticed her presence.

"_Demon!"_ Beyral hissed launching herself at Anna. Beyral grabbed fistfuls of her hair slamming her face into the ground. Anna gasped as Beyral spun her onto her back pinning her to the ground, smashing her fists into Anna's face.

"_Stop!"_Ngay'swizav shouted dragging Beyral from the base of her queue. Beyral screamed in agony as Ngay'swizav flung her away from Anna. Beyral stopped her roll by flipping onto her feet her dagger held threateningly her fangs bared. Ngay'swizav flicked his tail dismissively, picking Anna up into his arms. Blood trickled from her nose and her skin was bruised black from Beyral's attack.

"_Txe'lan." _Ngay'swizav said softly, wiping away the slivers of red. Anna tried to smile but it hurt too much, how she wished that she could lay her head and sleep.

"_The dreamwalkers must pay." _

The Na'vi whose attention had been held by the fight had soon lost interest and were thinking back to their destroyed forests. Anna could hear crying, a young mother wailed as she clutched her lifeless child, her family trying to console her. Some of the hunters were sporting injuries, their skin darkened by dirt and ash. In the skies she could see the missing canopy of trees that had bought her so much comfort in the past.

"_You cannot go up against them." _The Na'vi murmured as Grace walked through the crowd Norman at her heels. "_They are too powerful. You must leave Hometree." _Grace said.

"_You have no say among the Omatikaya." _Beyral said flexing her knuckles her eyes drilling in to Anna's.

Anna turned from her, resting heavily against Ngay'swizav as a wave of pain shook her body. Ngay'swizav cupped her cheek, his touch soothing the pain as it began to retreat.

"_We must leave." _Anna said forcing herself from Ngay'swizav's arms, addressing Eytukan and Mo'at praying that they would listen to here.

"_We will not leave our home. That is not our way!" _Eytukan raised his bow in the air and the Na'vi cheered.

"_Please you have to…"_ The ground vibrated violently. Na'vi screamed under the noise caused by the unseen beast. Anna strained her eyes trying to make out what was coming from the forest.

"_Get back." _Ngay'swizav growled pulling Anna away from the oncoming bulldozer. In the back of her mind she heard the sound of bow stings being pulled tightly.

"_Don't shoot."_ Grace and Norman yelled and although they were not _Omatikaya_ the Na'vi listened. The dreamwalkers knew the _Tawtute _better than they. The bulldozer came to a halt stopping mere feet from Anna. Ngay'swizav hissed at the foreign contraption but Anna remained cool shutting everything out except her mission.

Anna ignored Ngay'swizav's cries climbing up the bulldozer. She stood on the hood of the vehicle peering through the glass. Stunned human faces looked back at her, some were in utter awe whilst others were horrified. It was her father's face she was seeking and it was her father's face she found. A vein throbbed angrily and he clutched his fists tightly as though he would strike her. Shame about the lethal atmosphere. Anna grimaced clearing her face of all emotion. She wouldn't be Anna the Docile or Anna the Innocent. It was time she became a true warrior. She needed a steel heart if she was about to betray the ones she loved.

...

Ngay'swizav stood beside Tsu'tey and Norman unable to do nothing but watch as Anna paced the bull-dozer. The dreamwalkers had stopped him from chasing after her. They claimed that Hometree would be destroyed if they did not cooperate. His eyes glistened as he saw all that was Eywa laying in ruins. The tree of voices had been their closest connection to their ancestors and to Eywa. Now it was gone. There was nothing left of it, scouts had come back with the news that the _utral aymokriyä _was gone forever.

"_Keep your aim steady but do not shoot, Anna is up there." _Ngay'swizav ordered, pulling an arrow from his quiver he nocked it against the bow hoping that he wouldn't have to use it.

"Anna what are you doing?" Ngay'swizav shook his head as the faceless voice echoed through Hometree.

"_Demon."_

"_Destroyer."_

Ngay'swizav heard and felt the malice in The People's voice, never had he heard so much contempt. The _Tawtute_ had brought more than destruction to the Omatikaya, they had brought hatred too.

"I am doing the right thing." Anna's voice carried out catching the attention of every single Na'vi. Ngay'swizav took a step forward wanting to catch every single word.

"You were meant to study Pandora, the good Doctor and Norman were meant to watch out for you." The voice boomed growing increasingly hostile.

"I have and I still have much to learn. More time."

"You knew what would happen Anna, I may not have told you when but you knew." Ngay'swizav's eyes widened at what the voice said. Anna had been aware of what the _Tawtute _were planning yet she hadn't told the _Omatikaya_, she had kept it a secret and now their home was being destroyed.

"You can buy us time, I know you can." Ngay'swizav winced as Anna released any hostile equipment. To his disgust she went on her hands and needs and pleaded. Thrusting his bow and quiver into Norm's chest, Ngay'swizav dashed to the bull-dozer.

"_Get up!" _Anna looked at him, hearing his sharp request. Tears fell from her large eyes catching in her eyelashes. Ngay'swizav refused to feel pity or worse feel sorry for her. She had already proven that the _Omatikaya_ were not her people.

"Lissa's locket." The voice hissed. "You gave that savage your mothers necklace." Ngay'swizav reached for the shiny trinket Anna had given him. From the man's intonation it was clear that Anna's mother meant a lot to him.

"He is important to me." Anna begged touching the camera, in a sad like caress.

"You make me sick. I'm pulling you out."

"Father." Anna choked. Ngay'swizav caught her as she hit the ground her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Ngay'swizav turned to the man and snarled wanting to smash his way to the man's throat. Instead he gathered Anna in his arms and sprung down from the bull-dozer.

"_Easy, easy." _Grace said raising her palm. The machine began to edge away from Hometree until a raggedy hollow was the only evidence of its presence.

"Do you think they'll pull us out too?" Norman asked his worried eyes resting on Anna's Avatar. Ngay'swizav marvelled at how the body breathed and even twitched though there was no essence. Anna was far from this body and Ngay'swizav couldn't help but be relieved. Her deception had caused the destruction of hundreds of year of ancestory. So many opportunities had a risen when she could have told the truth but she hadn't. Worst she had lied to him, had made him love her. The betrayal clawed at his gut.

"_Don't blame Anna. She never thought her father would act so soon." _Norman said seeing the way Ngay'swizav looked at the Avatar. Ngay'swizav growled dropping the empty shell to the floor. He ignored the dreamwalkers curse as they hurried to pick it up. Turning to his father he realised that Eytukan still refused to relocate The People. Ngay'swizav touched his head a simple action that showed his support. A part of Eywa had been killed this day and Ngay'swizav wanted blood.

Anna gasped, choking for breath as the psionic unit was ripped open. Selfridge stood with two armed men waiting for her, a sickening smirk on his lips. Anna shuddered as he pulled her out his nails biting into the sensitive flesh of her upper arm. He and his cronies marched to the executive sleeping quarters.

"No one is to disturb us." Selfridge warned. The men saluted him then stood ramrod stiff on either side of the door.

"Let go!" She shrieked as he flung her on to the bed, the force sending her head cracking against the wall. Spots hindered her sight as she blindly tried to climb of the bunker but Selfridge was there pinning her arms above her head.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Selfridge said drawing blood as he nipped her throat. Anna tried to break away from his but his grip grew tight and with his free hand he squeezed her jaw tightly.

"Luckily I've given your father something more important than you." Selfridge laughed rubbing his arousal against her thigh. Anna choked on bile as the images of him raping her filled her thoughts.

"Let go of her." Anna gave a silent prayer as Norman and Trudy walked into the room. The soldiers that had been standing guard lay slumped on the floor. Norm snapped a pair of handcuffs on Selfridge's wrists locking him to the bedpost. Anna could feel hysteria building but used all her strength to tamper it down, she wouldn't be a help to anyone if she went crazy.

"Grace told us about a psionic mobile unit out by the halleluiah mountains." Trudy said as they rushed through the corridors towards her chopper. The rooms weren't completely sound proof and Anna was sure that Selfridge was making enough sound to wake the dead. The poor corpses. Anna clamped her hand over her mouth as a giggle escaped her. Trudy looked over her shoulder bemused by Anna's outburst.

"Is she always like this?" Trudy asked as they neared the Samson.

"Especially when there is danger afoot." Norman nodded entering the aircraft. Trudy gave Norman the same puzzled look.

"Afoot?" Trudy and Anna said in unison laughing.

"Move it, wouldn't want to draw attention to ourselves." Anna sobered quickly entering the Samson. As the blades began to rotate a tall figure ran towards them. It was Grace.

"Those bastards are after me." She panted. Anna and Norm helped pull her into the aircraft as Trudy took off.

Bullets suddenly hit the hull, piercing holes through the metal. Everyone ducked as more bullets erupted, Trudy using manoeuvres that Anna had never thought possible. Soon the sound of gunfire faded and they were flying over water.

"Shit." Grace hissed her hand pressed against her abdomen came back with blood on it.

"Med kit!" Norman yelled over the roar of the engine searching every cache and crevice. Anna took off her top balling it in her fist. She pressed it against the wound taking Grace's hand and getting her to hold it. Taking the needle filled with sedatives she slapped Grace's arm waiting for the vein to show.

"This might hurt." Anna said pushing the needle through her skin.

"Can't hurt as much as a gunshot." Grace murmured as the drugs took their effect. Anna tended to Grace while she slept. Though she had cleaned the dried blood and wrapped it up, Anna knew that little could be done for her.

"We have to get her to the _Omatikaya_." Anna said. Trudy had successfully landed them near the mobile units. Grace was sleeping while Anna, Trudy and Norman tried to figure out a way to regain favour with the _Omatikaya_.

"After you blacked out the elders, mothers and children were sent to the tree of souls."

The tree of souls was a sacred site to the Na'vi. They believed that it was the largest manifestation of Eywa.

"And the hunters?" Anna didn't know why she asked. It was clear that Eytukan cared for his people yet was too proud to turn away from battle. It was scary how similar her father was Eytukan.

"What about speaking with your father?" Trudy asked picking at the dehydrated food. It was the only edible substance they could find.

"I'm hoping that he will have enough love for me to turn against the RDA." Admitted Anna, programming the link unit.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Norman whispered. Anna smiled hugging him tightly. Just as she pulled away he took hold of her head and kissed her. "I mean it." He said. Anna blushed kissing him quickly on the cheek. Closing her eyes as the unit door shut Anna hoped that she could keep her promise.

* * *

Na'vi translations

_Olo'eyktan-_ Clan leader

_Txe'lan-_Heart

_Tawtute-_ Sky people

_utral aymokriyä- _tree of voices_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar or the terms and subjects in the Avatar world, all rights go to James Cameron (The Genius). This is my first Fanfiction ever so bear with me. A big shout out to Florence and the Machine for giving me inspiration, love you Miss Welch**

**as always reviews are most welcome.**

**__****Italicised words indicate characters speaking in Na'vi or onomatopoeia**

**__****

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Ngay'swizav sat with his mother as she bathed Anna's empty body. Lying on the ground beneath the tree of souls, tendrils attached themselves to the Avatars body. The minute veins pulsated as his mother began communing with Eywa her queue attached to a vine. Mo'at had claimed that as soon as Anna returned to the body they would be open to her thoughts and memories. Ngay'swizav didn't like the thought of evading her mind but this was about the _Omatikaya_, his needs were insignificant when compared to the whole. Besides she had betrayed them and they needed to know the truth. Brushing her hair from her eyes, Ngay'swizav watched as they opened her pupils large as they adjusted to the dark. Quickly he attached his queue to the tree.

_I should have told them the truth, mother told me to but I didn't listen. Ngay'swizav, Omatikaya, please don't hate me. If only I had asked dad more questions, if only I had…who am I? Where is this?_ Ngay'swizav pulled back at the sound of a disjointed voice. There had been no malice in Anna's thoughts or actions, she had been telling the truth.

"Ngay'swizav." Anna called struggling as the tendrils clung to her body. Ngay'swizav stood up from the dais. He could hear the call of the hunters as they mounted their _Ikran. _ He could feel his mothers disapproving glare but didn't dare look back lest she force him to talk to Anna. Tsyal greeted him efficiently, rubbing her nose against his hand.

Ngay'swizav hated Anna for what she had withheld from the Omatikaya and hated her even more for making him care for her. Life had been so simple without her but in just one day his life had been altered forever. Perhaps he shouldn't have told his mother about the sign from Eywa. Tsyal bucked beneath him probably having heard his thoughts and her actions showed her annoyance.

"_You are right Tsyal, Eywa sent Anna." _Ngay'swizav just wished he knew why.

High above Hometree Tsu'tey and Ngay'swizav circled the skies riding along the currents, listening for the sound of the metal birds. Grace had warned him about the weapons the _Tawtute_ wielded. After seeing the destruction of the tree of voices, Ngay'swizav didn't doubt that the _Tawtute _were dangerous.

"_What did you find when you looted her thoughts?"_ Tsu'tey asked from his _ikran. _Ngay'swizav growled at his friend's persistence. He had already told Tsu'tey that it was none of his business. He didn't want to share the intimate details of Anna's mind with him. Though her immediate thoughts had been about Hometree, Ngay'swizav had also felt her attraction and love for him. It should not have surprised him since that was what he always felt when he made love to her. Somehow, when embraced by the tree of souls, Ngay'swizav found validity to what he already knew.

"_Why are we talking about that demon. Stupid, fat thing. I hope you have given me permission to get rid of her."_ Beyral sneered from her mount. Ngay'swizav winced, thinking about how angry he had been with Anna. He had promised the huntress that she could do as she pleased the dreamwalker.

"_You cannot go back on your word." _Beyral reminded him although he already knew that. It would be a show of deception and cowardice if he retracted the pact.

"_Beyral, how do expect Ngay'swizav to give up his mate?" _Tsu'tey said. Ngay'swizav looked at Tsu'tey sharply not appreciating being called out so publicly.

He didn't want to lose Anna, but the Omatikaya would never expect a traitor. He could either live the rest of his days without a clan, or live amongst his family without his mate. The Omatikaya where his kin through blood and spirit. He had never spent a day without them and the thought of having to do so chilled him to the bone.

"_Ngay'swizav, they are here." _One of the hunters called. Ngay'swizav steadied his _ikran _as black demons dotted the sky.

"_Look at how few there are."_ Beyral laughed her companions joining in nervously. True it was a small formation but Ngay'swizav didn't think it wasn't going to be that simple.

Anna walked in the golden field with the expanse of clear skies and a never ending vista. The woman in blue was again walking towards her and now that she was acquainted with the dream Anna knew what to expect.

"I know you are not my mother." She said as the woman continued to approach her.

"I am she, yet more." The woman said though her lips remained firmly shut. Anna shut her eyes and willed herself to wake up, the woman had never spoken to her before. A cool caress kissed her skin and when Anna opened her eyes it was to the face of the blue dressed woman. Her features were blurred as though someone had taken a paint brush to her face and created the effect.

"Who are you?" Anna asked as the woman continued to stroke her face. Pausing she cocked her head as if thrown by the question.

"Your mother, grandmother, living spirit. I am Gaia and I am Eywa and I will be again." Anna felt her legs give way, only the woman's touch keeping her rooted. Anna shut her eyes as she felt scorching lips touch hers. The apparition expelled air into Anna's lungs as if storing them for safekeeping.

"A temporary gift." Said the woman and this time the sky did not break. The earth remained intact and suddenly she was back. Blinking rapidly Mo'at's face came into focus. The older woman looked tired and hurt. Anna regretted having been the one to cause it.

"You are awake, yes." Anna nodded in response almost wishing she hadn't as her head began to pound. Mo'at helped her up, gently tugging at the veins. All around her the Na'vi prayed, their queues lighting the forest floor.

"_I am sorry Mo'at I never meant to hurt anyone." _Anna said bowing to the matriarch. To her surprise Mo'at knelt before her hugging her close.

"_Only Eywa can forgive."_ Mo'at said, her blunt words softened by her smile. Anna sniffed feeling rivulets of tears running down her cheeks. Mo'at patted her on the shoulder sympathetically taking her arm as they walked down from the dais.

"Grace is dying." Anna said pleadingly. Hoping that Mo'at would be able to do something. They walked further away from the tree of souls, the distraught cries of Na'vi fading into the distance. Anna tried to wait patiently for Mo'at to reply but every second that went by in silence was a second against Grace's survival.

"Take me to her." Mo'at finally said, much to Anna's relief. Anna called for Lissa and the blue and white _ikran _landed dutifully before her. As she mounted her _ikran _Anna offered Mo'at her hand.

"_Silly child." _Mo'at laughed good naturedly as a deep green _ikran _hovered in the sky before settling on the ground. It bumped Mo'at in the chest like a horse and began to squawk as though berating Mo'at for some past misdemeanour.

"_Yes, yes well we are flying now."_ Mo'at climbed onto the _ikran _with a grace that Ngay'swizav must have adopted and Anna wondered how Mo'at must have been in her younger years. With a silent command Lissa's wings beat the air waiting as Mo'at' _ikran_ did the same. Anna urged Lissa faster weaving through the sky as her anxiety was projected to her _ikran. _Beside her Anna saw the smooth glides of Mo'at's _ikran _and tried to imitate her movements.

Soon Anna was able to concentrate on something other than Grace's mortal wound as she copied Mo'at. The wind blew their beads and they chimed in unison as if they were part of the same song. Mo'at began to hum a tune Anna had never heard before. The low tones seemed to vibrate through the air and Anna found the notes wrapping themselves around her heart and mind. They harmonised as the song became more complex and Anna found herself adding different pitches to a song she had never heard. Before long they landed in the clearing where the mobile was stationed. The song still in her mind Anna raced to the door while Mo'at followed her in a more sedated pace.

"Anna." Norman met her halfway his exo-pack fogged. Anna chuckled as she saw how small Norm was as a human, when he was the one usually towering over her. "Anna it's too late." Norm's words washed over her, freezing her to the core. Anna made to open the door but Norm's tiny hand stopped her.

"You can't open the door, the effects would make you pass out." Norm said.

Anna nodded numbly trying to seek Grace's body through the large glass. Feeling something warm on her tail she realised that Norman was trying to comfort her, but the tears fell none the less. Grace had been her friend and confident ever since Anna had first arrived on Pandora. She had been the one to teach her Na'vi and help her get used to her Avatar. Now Grace was dead and it was all her fault. Perhaps, Anna thought, if she hadn't insisted on having an Avatar of her own Grace would be running about collecting samples. The _Omatikaya_ would not have been betrayed and Norman would still be talking to her.

"_Anna, come and eat with me. Then we will figure out how to drive the sky people away."_ Anna smiled at Mo'at's offer and nodded her head. She would do anything to take her mind off Grace's death even if it meant planning an impossible feat.

Norman watched as Anna and Mo'at sat on the ground eating a variety of food from the nearby tress. In the waning light Norman could make out the bio luminous spots on Anna's face and body, shining like fireflies resting upon her skin. Trudy coughed loudly and Norman was torn from his reverie. The young pilot held out a mug filled with steaming reformed coffee. Norm nodded in thanks and sipped the foul liquid.

"You could always tell her how you feel." Trudy said sitting beside him on the low bunker.

"She already has someone." Norman explained. Trudy laughed laying back on the bed her feet swinging of the side.

"Yeah and in case you've forgotten he's Na'vi. Anna can't be an Avatar forever." Norman smiled for Trudy's sake but when she left he frowned. He didn't want to share Anna with anyone, he doubted if even as a human she would forget about Ngay'swizav. After all the years of friendship he had always thought that Anna would turn to him when she was ready for a sexual relationship. Norm's hands shook with anger as he realised that all Anna had ever seen him as was a brother. All those touches and kisses had been purely platonic on her end, yet she couldn't be so naïve as to think how she touched him and spoke to him came across as nonsexual.

"Administrator Selfridge." Norman said into the comm.-link waiting for personnel to put him through.

"Selfridge." Norman cringed as he heard the obnoxious voice.

"I have the co-ordinates to where Anna Quaritch is." Norman said. There was a long pause before Selfridge spoke again.

"Anna Quaritch is expendable." Selfridge said.

"I also have the matriarch and spiritual leader of the _Omatikaya_. If you use her as a hostage imagine what the natives could do for you." Norman smiled as the silence grew. Selfridge was obviously tempted by the idea.

"Norman Spellman, thank you for that. Although I already knew Anna was there. You should be hearing my men in 3…2…1… I'll make sure Anna knows who is responsible." Shouts came from outside and Norman quickly put on his exo-pack. Men in Ampsuits brandished their canons at the two Na'vi. Anna was trying to block Mo'at from them but there were too many.

"Shit!" Trudy hissed from behind him a standard issue revolver in her hand.

"You can't go out there." Norm said pulling her back "They'll kill you." As soon as the words left his mouth the mobile's door was ripped off its hinges. Armed men rushed in seizing Norman and Trudy.

"Get off me!" Trudy shrieked. One of the mercenaries twisted her wrist snapping the bone in the process. To Norman's surprise Trudy did nothing but hiss as the gun clattered to the floor. Norman struggled against his captors as he heard screams from outside. Anna lay slumped on the floor, her breathing erratic as her hand cradled her abdomen. Mo'at screamed in Na'vi but he couldn't make out her words.

The screech of the psiolink being broken clawed against Norman's eardrums. The unit hissed as Anna's prone body was dragged out of the chamber. The armed men quickly fitted an exo-pack to Anna's face as she quickly came awake.

"Let go." Anna screamed sluggishly fighting against them but to no avail. She clawed and bit writing against them.

"Anna stay calm." Norman pleaded just as she was knocked out by the blunt end of a gun. Norman swore as they were all pulled out of the mobile his eyes never leaving the Avatar on the ground.

"What do we do with it?" One of the men asked.

"Over the edge." The man holding Anna said motioning to the edge of the cliff.

"You can't do that!" Norman yelled over Mo'at's shrieks and three men picked up her body.

"_No! There is life in that one. Life!" _Mo'at screeched fighting against the Ampsuit blood flowing from where the metallic hand bit into her flesh.

Norm's eyes widened as Mo'at's words hit him. Anna's Avatar was pregnant. The empty blue shell was swung over the side of the cliff and Norman didn't hear anything after that, but he knew that even a Na'vi could not survive a fall like that. Mo'at's shrill cries filled the night sky and Norman cried inside. He had just betrayed his best friend because she didn't return his feelings. In the end he had condemned the _Omatikaya_.

"Sir there's an incoming call." Quaritch watched as the missiles sailed through the air hitting the thick roots of the tree.

"Quaritch, Sel…has… Anna." Static impaired the message but Quaritch knew exactly what it meant. Selfridge had double crossed him. Quaritch had known that Selfridge had an eye for his daughter and the only way to stop him from taking full advantage was to follow his orders without fail. Quaritch knew Selfridge's sexual appetite after he had been forced to cover up the disappearance of one of the nurses on the base. Quaritch growled as more arrows nicked the glass of the Dragon gunship. Selfridge may own the operation but Quaritch was a god amongst the marines. If Selfridge wanted a war there'd be one just not with the Na'vi.

"We're going back." Quaritch said. Though the pilot raised an eyebrow in surprise yet turned the aircraft heading back towards Hell's Gate.

Ngay'swizav choked as ash filled his nostrils and throat, his eyes tearing as the flames from Hometree whipped the sky. Moans and cries of pain riddled his senses as he crawled through the smoke. In the distance he heard cheering and through the veil of black he could see the monsters retreating. Hometree was still intact, they had been victorious.

"_Ngay'swizav." _The voice called eerily through the darkness. Ngay'swizav staggered to his feet, swaying slightly as he regained his equilibrium. Again he heard his name and began making his way towards the sound, sifting through the ash for the owner of the voice.

"_Ngay'swizav."_ He stopped near a prone figure bleeding into the grass. Ngay'swizav trembled as his father rested against a splintered tree a large sliver of bark protruding from his chest.

"_Sempul."_ Ngay'swizav sank to the ground and flinched as he felt how cold his father's skin was. He was going to die.

"_You must lead the Omatikaya."_ Eytukan wheezed placing his bow in Ngay'swizav's hand. Ngay'swizav clutched his father's hand rocking back and forth at the enormity of the situation. His father was gone and he was now _Olo'eyktan_. After a while Ngay'swizav left his father's body and walked towards the costal line, there his brethren celebrated their victory.

"_We are not that easily beaten!"_ Beyral yelled, the hunters cheering at her words. Ngay'swizav growled as she continued her ostentatious rambling. Tsu'tey was the first to notice his friend's arrival his smile slipping into a frown. The other hunters soon followed suit, falling into silence as they noticed the bow in his hands.

"_Eytukan?" _Ngay'swizav shook his head brushing at his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He knew that he was the next Olo'eyktan but he never imagined it would be today. His father had been the one to teach him how to hunt, to be one with his _Ikran _and showed him how care for The People. It was a great responsibility and Ngay'swizav only hoped that he would do the role justice.

"_Let us return to the tree of souls. We must tell The People that all is well."_ Ngay'swizav said. The hunters touched their heads and called there _Ikran. _

Tsu'tey flew at his side sending him the occasional inquiring look but Ngay'swizav ignored him. Now was not the time to voice his insecurities, his chest felt tight due to a multitude of reasons. His father was dead and his mother had to be told. Though he imagined she already knew since they had been mated for many years. It was common for mated pairs to feel and sense their mate even without tsahaylu. A sharp pain blinded Ngay'swizav, Tsyal shrieked and plummeted a few feet. Ngay'swizav rubbed his temple, Tsyal levelled out returning to the group of other hunters.

"_What is it Ngay'swizav?"_ Tsu'tey asked. Ngay'swizav shrugged his shoulders though he had an inkling that Anna was in trouble.

When they reached the tree of souls Mo'at and Anna was nowhere to be seen. Ngay'swizav growled, his tail slashing the air. His chest grew tight with each breath and he quickly excused himself. The tree of souls was where Eywa was most felt and Ngay'swizav found himself kneeling before it, his hand holding his queue towards one of the hanging vines.

"_Please tell me where she is." _Ngay'swizav whispered creating _tsahaylu_. His pupils widened as light assailed his senses. He felt like he was free falling through memories and voices, blurs of lights shimmered before him until he found himself floating through a shining abyss. A ghostly figure stood in the midst of nothingness. Its head was bowed as it hand cupped its large stomach.

"_Anna?" _He called. His voice sounding like a death knell in the silence and suddenly he was thrown back through the vocal discord. When he opened his eyes his queue fell from the vein, _tsahaylu_ broken.

"_Ngay'swizav."_ Ngay'swizav felt Tsu'tey shake his shoulder which slumped dejectedly.

"_Yes Tsu'tey?" _Ngay'swizav asked wearily.

"_It is __uniltìrantokx__." _ Ngay'swizav's ear perked, a dreamwalker was here. Tsu'tey led the way to where the _ikran _roosted. Ngay'swizav hissed at them as it was the quickest way to get through the throng. Anna's _ikran _remained laying on the ground as the Na'vi on her back slid to the floor. It was Anna, the empty shell of her Na'vi. Ngay'swizav rushed to the body and lifted it into his arms.

"_What are you doing?" _Tsu'tey hissed as Ngay'swizav joined his queue to Anna's. She was not in there but something was. He could hear and feel a rapid heartbeat. Gently he lifted Anna into his arms keeping the _tsahaylu_ intact. Calling Tsyal he carried Anna onto the _ikran. _Tsyal flapped her wings adjusting to the extra weight. Without a word they took off.

Tsu'tey cursed as the flapping of wings sent dirt and leaves flying into his face. What was Ngay'swizav up to now? Tsu'tey felt like leaving his friend to his own devices, after all Ngay'swizav had not told him his plans, he had barely said anything to him.

"_Are you just going to stand there?" _ Tsu'tey jumped as he realised Beyral was mounted on her _ikran._ He hadn't even noticed her approach. Tsu'tey chuckled as she took after Ngay'swizav then called his Ikran in quick pursuit.

* * *

Na'vi translation

_uniltìrantokx- _dream walker

_ikran- _mountain banshee

_sempul-_father

_tsahaylu- neurological link_


	9. Chapter 9

**Pandora: A Different Time**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar or the terms and subjects in the Avatar world, all rights go to James Cameron (The Genius). This is my first Fanfiction ever so bear with me. A big shout out to Florence and the Machine for giving me inspiration, love you Miss Welch**

**as always reviews are most welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Anna woke to find her arms and legs tied to the posters of a bed. The lights were dimmed and candles lit the room. From the air conditioning she could tell that she was naked. She pulled at the restraints crying with frustration as they bit into her wrists and ankles.

"I like spirit." Came the voice from the corner and Anna recoiled. All she could hear was the thunk of boots as he stepped into the light. He wore a silk bed gown and held a glass of wine in his hand.

"Though the chase is fun, you have pushed the limit." The smile he wore fading into an angry scowl. Anna flinched as he poured the wine over her naked body, cringing as he began to lick her skin. His hands bit into her thighs as he nibbled on her nipple. Anna tried to make her mind go blank, remembering the days when her mother had been alive. Tears began to stream down her cheek as the memories assailed her, blocking out the pain of Selfridges teeth puncturing her skin.

_I am within_.

Anna heard the whisper in her mind and felt her chest swell. Suddenly Selfridge pulled away from her. She looked into his manic eyes and tensed as he punched her in the face.

"Your daddy is calling." Quickly Selfridge donned a pair of jeans and a shirt. Anna sighed in relief as the door slid shut behind him. Praying that her father would do what he should have done a long time and kill the bastard.

...

Ngay'swizav was tempted to kill the human before him and if not for the fact that his hands were full holding Anna, Norman would be dead. As they crept through the back gate Ngay'swizav remembered how quickly the human had come to their aid. The home of the _tawtute_ was highly fortified and Ngay'swizav's patients had been running thin when a familiar looking man approached them. It was the friend of Anna in his true form.

"This is all my fault, I told him where to find her." He had stuttered when he saw them land just outside the fence. Beyral had snarled at Norman threatening a bloody death if he failed them. To his credit the man had only nodded solemnly when many a strong Na'vi would have been frightened of Beyral's threat.

"That is where the Avatar sleep, you should be able to put Anna there." Ngay'swizav followed Norm into a wooden building where many of the Uniltaron slept. Carefully he placed her on the bed cringing as her arm dangled over the edge lifelessly. Though her chest moved Ngay'swizav had felt like he had been holding a corpse.

"What is the plan?" Tsu'tey asked as they sat on the floor of the bunkhouse. Ngay'swizav stroked Anna's queue as they were still connected through tsahaylu. The presence of his child calming him.

"Selfridge has Anna and her father wants blood. Quaritch commands the warriors here. The main thing is getting Mo'at and Anna out before the whole place goes tits-up."

Ngay'swizav wasn't familiar with everything Norman had said but he understood the basics. If there was one thing the Na'vi were masters of it was stealth. The only way they could get into the main building without too much attention drawn to them was when the coup started.

"I know the drivers of the Avatar, if I get them to link now and join the battle it would not be so strange for you guys to be here." Norman said.

Ngay'swizav arched his eyebrow in surprise, he had not thought the human to be so cold hearted in sacrificing others. But when he felt the involuntarily twitch of the dreamwalkers tail on his shoulder he knew that he would do the same thing.

After Norman left Ngay'swizav assessed the clothing he had left for them. He didn't know where to begin as he held a pair of shorts to his chest. Beyral was having similar difficulties her bare breast bouncing as she tried to pull the shirt over her head. Ngay'swizav nudged Tsu'tey in the ribs about to make some kind of joke out of Beyral's predicament but his friends eyes were riveted on Beyral's breasts.

Ngay'swizav smiled as his friend offered to help Beyral, his eyes widening with wonder as his fingers brushed against her nipple. Though nakedness was a natural state amongst the Omatikaya, Ngay'swizav didn't want to see Tsu'tey and Beyral about to mate on the cold floor of the _tawtute_ building. Luckily, before Ngay'swizav was forced to gouge his eyes out, all the slumbering dreamwalkers started to stir. He noticed Norm amongst them.

"Quaritch and his men have seized the building, we have to go now." Norm said throwing the doors to the bunkhouse wide open.

Ngay'swizav ended the tsahaylu but was comforted with the fact that he would soon have the real Anna back. As the perimeter swarmed with hostile humans Ngay'swizav released his arrow yipping as it hit his targets. The sound of bullets ended his celebration as dreamwalkers began falling.

"Shit, come on we have to go." Norm yelled using his body as a shield whilst Tsu'tey fired three arrows at a time. Beyral climbed into the roof of the bunkhouse picking off the men who posed the most danger. Ngay'swizav knocked several men off their feet with his tail, piercing them all with arrows. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the footsteps of a heavy weight machine turned the corner.

"Don't shoot." Norman said as the machine came closer. This is how the humans must feel Ngay'swizav thought as the metal beast dwarfed him.

"Get my daughter out alive and I promise me and my men will leave this godforsaken planet." Ngay'swizav realised it was Quaritch, Anna's father. Quaritch blew a hole in the side of the building smashing through any remaining wall with his bulk. Ngay'swizav sniffed the air trying to locate Anna, but the smell of hundreds of _tawtute_ clung to the air.

"Take Tsu'tey to where my mother is." Ngay'swizav said ignoring Norman's shouts as he ran in the opposite direction, finally picking up Anna's scent.

...

Anna cringed as she heard the wailing of the alarm. The air had taken on a headier musk and Anna had the feeling that there was a leak. If she didn't get out of the handcuffs she was going to die. Taking a deep breath Anna wrenched her hands away from the posts snapping both wrists. Almost blinded by the pain she was able to contort the bone and slip her useless hands out of the cuffs. Luckily her feet had been tied by rope which she easily undid with her teeth. Catching her breath Anna flexed her hand and swore, they were not broken but severely sprained. Hobbling to a cabinet in the wall she used her mouth to pull out the exo-pack.

"You can do this." She breathed using her mashed hands to click it in place.

Slumping to the ground she took deep breaths leaning her head back to stop the tears. Selfridges robe lay on the floor and she slowly fed her arms into the sleeves. The clothing covered up most of her assets though she could not tie the belt. Outside she could hear frantic shouting and screams. She didn't know whether Selfridge was coming back for her and she honestly didn't want to wait and find out. Pressing her head against the cool metal door she collected her thoughts. The only thing she could do was look for Mo'at and try to escape. She would not be death of any more of her people.

Anna edged out of the room and stuck close to the wall as staff rushed past her. She could hear gunshots and the gruff voices of men as she made her way where she had last seen Mo'at. The room was connected to the bio lab, a room where the Avatar rested just before psiolink. She couldn't see anyone in the lab as she quickly ran to the open door. A hand grabbed her and slammed her into an empty gunnery. Pain shot through her body as her body slumped to the floor.

"This is becoming tedious." Selfridge said a gun levelled at Mo'at's head.

Anna, winded, tried to stand only for Selfridge to kick her in the ribs. Mo'at shouted out in Na'vi her hands bound to her feet. The proud woman forced into such a derogatory position. Anna's head swam as Selfridge grabbed her by the back of her neck resting the muzzle of the gun against her head. He pushed her onto the gunnery and ripped the gown in two. Anna's eyes locked with Mo'at and she shook her head as the woman attempted to move.

"I enjoy our games. You've caught me now." Anna said silkily. She could tell that Selfridge was surprised because his grip grew lax. Carefully Anna turned and smiled through the bruises on her face.

"It took you long enough." She whispered, taking of her exo-mask and closing the distance between them.

_I am within._

Anna trembled as Selfridge also took of his mask and began kissing her, his teeth ruthlessly chewing at her bottom lip. It was painful and raw but Anna concentrated on taking a deep breath. Something shifted inside of her and she expelled it, filling Selfridge. Staggering back Selfridge grabbed his throat his breaths coming in short and breathless. With shaking hands he aimed the gun at Mo'at and fired.

Ngay'swizav walked down the corridor firing his arrow as a human aimed his gun at him. He was not in the mood for their attacks, he could feel Anna's distress clawing at his skin. The feeling intensified when he rounded the corner into a room that hummed and buzzed with unnatural flashing lights. To his left he could hear his mother's tears and with caution he edged into the room. A human male lay on the floor, his eyes bulging from his head, his skin a clammy colour. As he walked further into the room something soft and warm seeped around his feet and he almost slipped.

"_Wake up, wake up."_ Ngay'swizav turned sharply at his mother's pleas as she rocked back and forth a body in her arms. Ngay'swizav fell to the floor pulling the human into his arms. Clearing the mussed hair from her face he instantly recognized who it was.

"Anna." He choked. A wound in her chest pulsed profusely and as he felt for her heartbeat, lazily it thumped against his fingers.

"_We need to go, take her and the body to the tree of souls." _Mo'at said her throat cracking with grief. Ngay'swizav nodded numbly gathering the small creature in his arms. As they left the bio lab more men came after them but to his surprise they did not attack. He recognised the one who led them.

"What happened to her!" Quaritch yelled though he was much smaller than the Na'vi he approached Ngay'swizav with menace blazing in his eyes. Behind him Ngay'swizav turned to see Tsu'tey and Norman, though a little battered there was nothing life threatening.

"She saved me." Mo'at whispered running her hand along Anna's body. "We must take her to Eywa." She snapped.

"We have the best doctors here." Quaritch said signalling to his men to aim. Ngay'swizav snarled at the threatening demonstration, he could feel Anna slipping further and further away.

"She must be taken to Eywa." Ngay'swizav stepped back in surprise as Norman pushed through them and picked Quaritch up slamming him into the wall. Though Quaritch fought against him he was no match to an Avatar's superior strength. "If you don't let them take her, your grandkid is going to die!" Norman spat letting Quaritch fall from his grasp.

"Is this true?" Quaritch asked pinning Norman with a gimlet stare.

"It is my child." Ngay'swizav said. "Now will you let us save her?" Quaritch and his men moved aside as Ngay'swizav led the way outside. Around them lay the scattered bodies of both man and Avatar, though Ngay'swizav knew that these were just empty shells he still mourned the loss.

"_I was wondering where you were."_ Beyral huffed picking up Anna's Avatar and slinging it over her shoulder. Ngay'swizav was surprised by Beyral's cooperation but decided that the huntress might not hate Anna as much as she claimed.

"What of you?" Ngay'swizav asked as Norman stepped away from the mounted party.

"I still have work to do here, some rules need to be laid down."

"If Anna doesn't make it…" Ngay'swizav said refusing to believe that she wouldn't.

"Perhaps." Norman said turning from them. Ngay'swizav shook his head in confusion but realised that Norman was doing what was best for everyone. The man was in love with Anna and Anna was his mate. Though Norm had helped them he would rather not see him again.

...

The swell of Na'vi chanting filled the night and they swayed to the chanting of the _Tsahik_. The roots of the tree of souls glowed, a mass network and through _tsahaylu_ they connected with Eywa. Ngay'swizav cupped the human face of Anna the breath in the exo-mask coming to a halt.

"_It is done." _Ngay'swizav said and his mother raised her hands. The Na'vi obediently stopped, watching with anticipation. Ngay'swizav removed the mask, stroking the fine hair from her face and leant forward kissing her softly. Swiftly he moved to her Na'vi form kissing her again gently. As he pulled away familiar amber eyes burned into his own.

"Anna." She blinked then opened her eyes again a small smile creeping on her lips. Slowly he lifted her up using his shoulder to support her weight.

"This is your form, forever." Mo'at said. Ngay'swizav tried to gauge Anna's reaction at being a permanent Na'vi but her eyes were vacant her thoughts obviously far away. He carried her far from prying eyes and ears towards a grassy knoll where a stream trickled through. Gently he sat in the ground pulling her with him, her back resting against his chest their tails entwined.

"You are Na'vi now." Ngay'swizav whispered into her ear. It flickered at the sound but that was the only movement Anna made. Ngay'swizav sighed rubbing his hands up and down her arm as if to banish a cold only he could feel.

"Why did you save me?" Anna asked breaking the silence. Ngay'swizav's eyes widened momentarily wondering if now would be the time to tell her that she was pregnant.

"I betrayed the Omatikaya."

"You didn't know when they were coming." Ngay'swizav argued.

"But I knew they were coming. It was stupid of me to think I could convince you to leave Hometree." Ngay'swizav winced as her voice trembled. Pulling her closer into his arms he rubbed his chin on the top of her head, blowing against the tip of her ears.

"Hometree is fine. We will return there tomorrow." Ngay'swizav smiled as Anna gasped in relief, turning in his arms she looked at him her smile shining through her eyes.

"Thank Eywa." She choked settling her lips on his.

Ngay'swizav kissed her back passionately shuddering as she connected their queues together sending waves of love and trust. Ngay'swizav ran his hands through her hair, his tail stroking hers as his tongue laved her neck. His hands ran down her body guiding her to the floor. Anna's whimpering caused him to harden against her, throbbing with the need to be inside her.

"_I see you."_ She moaned as his fingers entered her, slowly rotating within her damp sheath.

His thumb tapped rhythmically against the engorged nub and Anna could barely breathe as she felt his arousal through _tsahaylu_. Ngay'swizav loved the feel of her juices coating his fingers and he pumped quickly wanting more to flow from her. She was near breaking point, he could tell and so he took pity on her removing his hands. As he drew in a breath Anna tackled him to the ground her rump right by his face as she tugged at the drawstrings on his shorts.

His erection sprung to attention as Anna ran her lips along a protruding vein. Ngay'swizav gripped her tail with his hand moving it out of the way his mouth seeking her hot orifice. Together they licked and stroked racing to see who would crack first. Ngay'swizav thrust his hips as he felt his climax building but he feared hurting her. When Anna momentarily withdrew to catch her breath, Ngay'swizav lifted her hips pushing her further down his body. Anna gasped as Ngay'swizav practically lifted her body and impaled her. She could feel his hand playing with her tail and began to move. Her fingers touched the place where they were one, stroking him as he entered her over and over. Her free hand cupped her breast and squeezed as his grip on her hips tightened with the building climax.

Ngay'swizav marvelled at the way Anna's back rippled with each move. Her body arched and her beads tickled his chest. The patterned dots on her back glowing in the night. Wanting to be closer to her he lifted himself up and cradled her to his chest their hips moving against each to other frantically, each thrust bringing them closer to ecstasy. Light blinded Ngay'swizav as Anna climaxed, her keening cry pushing him over the edge. He roared ramming himself deep within her as he came, the luminous knoll bathing them in a serene after glow. Sweat cooled his body as he laid them both on the ground.

Anna turned in his arms so that they lay face to face her eyes glowing brighter than the plants around them.

"_I see you._" Ngay'swizav whispered pressing his forehead against hers drinking in her scent.

Her fangs shone as she smiled, kissing him gently on the lips before snuggling against his chest. Ngay'swizav lay awake as Anna slept his hand gently stroking her tail, his fingers touching the unique glowing dots of her body. Now that she was back he never wanted to let her go, especially since she was having his child. Eventually her beating heart lulled him to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry ****for the late update but i have been having mahoosive computer problems. Please review and i hope you enjoy :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten**

Anna helped Ninat rope the hammocks into place, replacing the ones that had been lost in the fire. Hometree was charred and smouldering but it stood triumphantly as the Na'vi repaired the damage. Taking a step back to admire her handy work Anna felt a twinge in the back of her spine.

"_What is it sister?"_ Ninat asked dropping the mesh and rushing to Anna's side. Anna moaned as the pain increased and she knelt on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"_Let me get Mo'at." _Anna cried out and clutched the woman's hand not wanting be alone as another tremor pulsated through her body. A pair of blue feet came into her view and she looked up into the sneering face of Beyral carrying a platter of fruits and vegetables. Anna's stomach rumbled and she snatched a large purple, banana shaped, fruit, ripping away at the skin and sinking her teeth into its sweet flesh. Ninat massaged her shoulders as Anna chomped down on more food. To her surprise Beyral crouched besides her, placing the platter before her.

"_Skxawng, you must remember to eat. Ngay'swizav didn't save you to starve the child_." She sniped.

"_Beyral watch your mouth." _Ninat whispered harshly. Anna wiped the juices from her mouth and laughed.

"Don't worry Ninat, Beyral is teasing. Although I have noticed the extra weight." Anna poked good naturedly at her small pouch. Her eyes widening at the firmness of it.

"_That is the only reason the Omatikaya have welcomed you. Cling to the child or you may find yourself exiled_." Beyral snapped flicking her tail in the sand. Ninat coughed as a dust cloud filled the air but she was quickly stilled by Anna.

"_Is it true, I am pregnant?" _Anna asked, feeling stupid when Ninat nodded. Thanking the young girl, Anna wandered through the settling people. Some smiled while others greeted her, their eyes wavering to her belly. Anna winced as she realised why everyone had been so nice to her. She had thought that they had forgiven her when in actual fact it was only because she carried the child of the olo'eyktan. Walking into denser forest Anna called Lissa, turning her face up to the gentle breeze caused by her flapping wings.  
...

"_You took such good care of me."_ Anna cooed, Mo'at had told her the ikran had caught her when she had been thrown off the cliff. Rubbing her scaly skin, Anna mounted Lissa, clearing her thoughts, allowing the Ikran to go wherever her instincts told her to go. Placing a hand on her stomach Anna swore she could feel the small fluttering of life.

Ngay'swizav dismounted the pa'li, rubbing his flanks with dried grass. Amongst his hunting party they had caught enough game to keep them fed for a week. The fire pit was a communal eating area and with the help of Tsu'tey he began cleaning the yerik.

"_Where is Anna?" _Ngay'swizav asked when Ninat joined them. She had harried look on her face and began to fidget with the end of her tail. Her ears drooped when Ngay'swizav repeated the question.

"_I did what you said and watched her. Beyral offered her some fruit and told her about the child."_ Ngay'swizav felt the knife slip from his grasp as anger rushed through him. Ninat was smart enough to scurry away realising that the olo'eyktan was furious.

"_Find her." _Ngay'swizav hissed to Tsu'tey. Tsu'tey nodded motioning to a few other hunters. Many of the Na'vi began clearing the pit fearing Ngay'swizav's wrath.

"_Be calm." _

Ngay'swizav growled as his mother laid a hand on his shoulder. "_You are angry at yourself for not telling her."_ Ngay'swizav thought his mothers words over and finally felt his anger ebb. His mother was right, he should have told Anna about the baby but he feared her reaction. She didn't even know that they were mated for life. Hanging his head in his hands he wondered what life would have been like had he killed her when he had the chance. His chest hurt at the thought of never knowing Anna.

As if summoned to oppose his thoughts Anna emerged from the forest. Ngay'swizav drank her in, watching as every curve moved with sensuality. Her entire being had a glow to it and when her hand stroked her stomach he felt something warm overflow from within.

"_Tell her everything, Eywa does not wait forever."_ Mo'at said in departure. Ngay'swizav cleared his throat as a million thoughts swam in his mind. He didn't know how to broach the subject and he feared that his blunt character would only hurt and anger her. standing reluctantly Ngay'swizav dusted himself off and walked towards Anna.

"_Oel ngati kameie Tsu'tey, may I speak with you?" _Ngay'swizav halted as Anna took hold of Tsu'tey's hand and pulled him into the forest. The meaning of being mated had to be explained to her before he killed every man she spoke to.

Tsu'tey didn't like this one bit. There was very little he could if Anna wanted to speak to him but as she had led him away from Kelutral he had caught the murderous glint in Ngay'swizav's eyes. Anna had arrived just as they had been about to go looking for her. She hadn't said anything then and she wasn't saying anything now. Instead she began to touch the flowers with childlike awe, her glowing dots growing brighter as she smiled. Anna had an infectious ability and Tsu'tey found himself smiling with her his tail swishing with giddiness. His friend had chosen his mate well.

"Tsu'tey I need to know why Ngay'swizav saved me and why the Omatikaya have forgiven me." Tsu'tey was thrown by her request, unsure of how to answer. He was not good with words especially when talking to a woman but then Anna was very rarely broken by anything anyone said. She deserved the truth.

"The Omatikaya do not believe this was your fault, though they did not like the deception. Many have found humour in your words and your smile manages to make everyone happy. Only few know of your pregnancy" He said hoping that she would be satisfied. Startled, Anna took his hand and kissed his knuckles gently.

"Thank you Tsu'tey." She beamed hugging him. Awkwardly Tsu'tey patted her on the back unsure of how to comfort her.

Through the bushes came a threatening growl that belonged to only one creature. An enraged male. Tsu'tey protected Anna with his body as Ngay'swizav burst through the bushes his teeth bared and his dagger in his hand.

"_Step away now and I will kill you slowly." _Ngay'swizav snarled inching towards Tsu'tey.

"As for why Ngay'swizav saved you isn't it clear?" Tsu'tey said over his shoulder. Anna laughed pressing her forehead against his back before pushing him gently away. Tsu'tey gave an apologetic shrug before leaving the couple, he only hoped Ngay'swizav didn't underestimate the woman.

After Tsu'tey left Ngay'swizav turned to Anna who was glaring at him. He sheathed his dagger and looked away shyly. At the time he had a whole conversation planned in his head, now as he stood before her he couldn't remember anything.

"You have to stop that, you can't keep threatening the life of every man I speak or touch." Anna grumbled. Ngay'swizav approached her smiling when her ears tilted back and her eyes widened.

"Don't think you can sway me with kisses." She murmured as Ngay'swizav pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth his hand flexing against her small bulge. The intimate contact caused Anna to pull back her chest rising rapidly as she caught her breath. Ngay'swizav frowned when she walked away from him, hugging her arms around her body.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Ngay'swizav scrubbed his hand down his face bracing himself for what was about to be a cataclysmic argument.

"The soul transference namely. You were disorientated and I didn't want to add extra stress." Anna wound her hair between her fingers, it made sense. She had been confused when they told her she could never be human again. Even now it hadn't hit home that she would always be a Na'vi.

"So that wasn't why you saved me?" She asked gathering her courage and looking at him.

"Partly because of the baby, but you are mine." Anna smiled slightly at the possessive growl in his voice. When it came to the Na'vi she didn't know how they operated in their sexual lives. She didn't want Ngay'swizav getting bored of the novelty of having a dreamwalker as a partner.

"What if I want to get married?" Anna clutched her tail in anticipation of his answer.

"What is mar-reed?" Ngay'swizav asked edging towards her as though he were afraid any sudden movement would send her fleeing.

"Married or marriage is when a man and women pledge their love. Usually they stay together forever." Anna explained noting the way his eyes darkened.

"Who is the man you wish to mar-reed?" He growled, his fingers skimming her hands. Anna cupped his face gently nipping his jaw line.

"You." She whispered sinking her fingers into his hair.

"Then it is done." Ngay'swizav said seeking her lips. Anna giggled moving her head from his in an intimate game of cat and mouse. She couldn't believe that Ngay'swizav would want her as a wife but now that he had agreed she was so happy.

"How do we get married?" Anna asked.

"We have been married a long time now Anna. Through the tsahaylu and mating we are a bonded pair." Anna stilled, searching Ngay'swizav for any signs of jest. But it was clear he was telling the truth.

"You mated with me even before I became Omatikaya? I can't believe you would sacrifice so much for me." Anna cried rubbing his ears between her fingers, eliciting a small moan from his lips.

"I couldn't bear the thought of Norman being your's, I had to make you mine."

"what are you talking about?" Anna asked not understanding what he was saying. Ngay'swizav chuckled pulling her back into his arms as if he were about to tell her an embarrassing story.

"I thought you and Norm were a mated pair. You made me hot with need, yet still you flirted with other men. My plan was to make love to you so that Norman would know how deceitful you were. I had no idea until it was too late that you had not been mated to anyone but me." Ngay'swizav made to rub his nose against her cheek but Anna pulled herself out of his embrace and punched him hard in the face. Tears burned their way down her cheeks and a deep pain lodged itself in her heart over Ngay'swizav's deception.

"The only reason why you slept with me was to ruin my relationship with Norm? How did you feel Ngay'swizav, how did it feel!" She screamed, scratching at his hands as he tried to hold her.

"I shouldn't have done it but I'm glad I did." He tried to soothe her with soft words but Anna ignored him, feeling raw and sick to the stomach. The thought of him touching her made her skin crawl.

"I now tsahaylu, loving me while mated to someone else is spiritually impossible." Ngay'swizav said but Anna ignored him her mind a jumble as she thought of what to do. She was Na'vi now and pregnant. Her life was tied to this man regardless of her own personal feelings.

"_Oel ngati kameie." _Ngay'swizav said. _"Oel ngati kameie!"_ He shouted at the top of voice falling to his knees. Anna was taken aback by his outburst and a part of her wanted to rush to his side and comfort him. Though her hand hovered over his body absorbing his heat she couldn't touch him, not now when the other part of her soul hated him.

"Lissa!" Anna called the nearby Ikran, who landing upon her mistress's call. Ngay'swizav stumbled as the creature unfolded her wings, the ikran's eyes flashing as Anna made tsahaylu.

"Anna!" He called but she ignored him, setting of into the sky. It wasn't until rider and mount could no longer be seen did he settle to the ground tears leaving a glistening trail down his cheeks.

...

Quaritch and Norm watched Anna as she moved around the bunkhouse joking and laughing with the Avatars and Trudy. Over the past weeks her stomach had swelled and it was obvious that she was pregnant.

"Its slightly disorientating seeing my daughter as a Na'vi. My grandchild is going to be a blue alien." He choked. Norm smiled sympathetically awkwardly patting him on the shoulder. He had been equally surprised to see Anna crying at the front gate screaming sanctuary. He had made the link with his Avatar and returned to the bunkhouse to see Anna passed out on the bed, gently he had held her whilst she slept. Her stomach had drawn his hand like magnet and he had found himself marvelling as the baby did gymnastics in its mother stomach. He had then felt her hand on his, and he became embarrassed having been caught.

"Why couldn't things have been simple Norm?" She whispered against his chest burrowing closer to him. Norm shifted uncomfortably as he felt himself hardening. He didn't know why he held these feeling for her, she was mated for life and with a baby. In the end he just soothed her whilst she slept as small sobs hiccupped through her body.

"How are the repairs coming along?" Norm asked Quaritch trying to break his thoughts from the woman he could never have.

"The damaged wall is only experiencing minor leakages, but a strong wind will knock that shit out. I was planning on getting some of the blues to find resources." Norm winced at Quaritch's derogatory term for the Avatars and felt the urge to correct him. But Norm saw the way he flinched whenever Anna rubbed her stomach, and realised that the older man was far from ok with his daughter being pregnant by one of the natives he had been hired to kill.

"Thanks by the way for Selfridges vid-logs." Norm said attempting to draw Quaritch's attention from Anna as she began joking with Trudy about a baby shower. Quaritch gave a small grunt and shrugged his shoulders. The vid-logs had been imperative. Those who had been against Quaritch's take over had been lost in the fight, the majority where just happy to still have their jobs. Everyone concentrated on keeping Hell's Gate a working complex. The miners continued to dig in the previous mining sites.

Once that was over everyone would be sent home. Since Selfridge's death had gone unreported Norm was splicing previous logs and sending them to RDA headquarters back on earth. All the humans were ready to return and soon the first shuttle would be heading back to the ISV Venture Star. Quaritch soon left and Norm was left with the fussing women. The male Avatars were keeping their distance at the suddenly broody females.

"I wonder if he'll have five fingers or four." Ellie asked resting on one of the bunks.

"Or of it's a boy or girl." Trudy said the usually tough pilot beaming with excitement. Anna chuckled at their enthusiasm. The RDA personnel had been more than welcoming of her when she had come six weeks ago. Trudy has spent many days with her flying together in the sky and Norm would use his Avatar to scan more plants while she accompanied him.

Her hand slipped slightly as she thought of Hometree and the Omatikaya, missing it terribly. Tsu'tey visited her every other day bringing food and drinks Mo'at said were important for the baby, yet there had been no sign of Ngay'swizav. Although Tsu'tey often said how much she was missed by Ngay'swizav he hadn't even bothered coming to see her.

She was ready to go home but wouldn't move an inch unless he came begging. She was still smarting from his confession but she knew that it must have taken a lot for him to tell her truth. Plus he didn't seem to hate her, instead he had continued with his affections right up to the point where the made love near the tree of souls.

"Anna are you ok?" Samantha, a professional in Na'vi physiology asked resting her palm against Anna's forehead.

"I'm fine just a little tired." Anna lied stepping out of the bunkhouse into the clear air wiping the tears from her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ngay'swizav looked to the sun as it rose over the Hallelujah Mountains. He had been meditating for the past three weeks trying to clear his mind of all negative and ugly thoughts. When he met with Anna again it would be with a clear conscience and only love in his soul. Tsyal squawked as he was forced to endure another day of doing nothing but clinging to the side of the mountain.

"_Quiet Tsyal, can you not see I am concentrating." _Ngay'swizav whispered between clenched lips.

Tsyal gave another squawk grudgingly settling into obedient silence. Ngay'swizav closed his eyes again and began to chant, allowing the soothing words to wash away every ill feeling. His child was close to birth and he would not allow his previous stubbornness to keep away. He had made a promise that he would never let Anna out of his sight but had broken it with his own bullheadedness.

"_You are stupid and I refuse to speak to stupid people." _His mother had said and she hadn't spoken to him in the months Anna had been gone.

Tsu'tey had been worse, rejecting all of Ngay'swizav's offers of hunting. Instead Tsu'tey would fly to the _tawtute_ camp bearing Anna gifts. Whether or not Tsu'tey knew it aggravated Ngay'swizav, he continued to do it. Close to her labour both Tsu'tey and Mo'at had gone to Hell's Gate and Ngay'swizav had been the one to look like an idiot as word circulated of Anna's pregnancy.

"_Though I dislike her I feel sorry for her. Who would want a mate like you?"_ Beyral had snarled. If Beyral was snapping at him that meant he had done something truly wrong. So he had flown to Iknimaya seeking self discovery and salvation.

Ngay'swizav's eyes snapped open. Calling to Tsyal he made _tsahaylu_ and dropped off the edge of the mountain diving faster and faster the forest canopy rushing towards them. At the last moment Ngay'swizav pulled up sharply the tree giving way to clear waters. Dipping, Tsyal trailed his feet in the water and rose leaving crystal droplets behind him.

"_Come on Tsyal, it is almost time."_

_..._

Anna tried to walk through the garden her gait a demure waddle as she concentrated on not knocking anything over. Last time she had been in the garden she had ruined half the tomatoes they had been cultivating in protective domes. Anna found that the further into her pregnancy she got, the less control she had over her tail.

"Wow." Her father dove out of the way as Anna turned full circle spotting the man flattened on the ground.

"Don't exaggerate daddy." She laughed offering him her hand. Quaritch batted it away getting up on his own. Anna bit her tongue as laughter bubbled in her throat. Her father had gotten immensely overprotective of her even though she was almost twice his height.

"You will always be my little girl." He had said when she questioned him. Reaching down she felt his hand on hers and she wrapped her hand in his, wondering what kind of picture the two of them made.

"Ooh I love these." Anna said bending to pick a blue fruit from a bush. As she rose with her fair there was a twinge in her back and she cried out as a sharp pain lanced up her spine.

"Anna!" Quaritch yelled, grunting as she leant against him.

"Mo'at, Norm, I need you guys asap." Quaritch cursed as liquid began to trickle down Anna's legs. She was in labour.

...

Mo'at hummed dabbing Anna's forehead with a damp towel. All the lights had been dimmed and the only light to be seen where the dots on the Na'vi. Anna's shone the brightest as she moaned though another contraction.

"We need to make the _tsahaylu_." Mo'at said wincing as Anna's nails bit into her hand.

It was the duty of the male to create _tsahaylu_ as his mate was giving birth. It bonded the child with its father and eased childbirth, to create _tsahaylu_ with a male that wasn't a females mate meant that the child would be unable to find comfort with his biological father. If she had to choose Mo'at would have Norman make the link because of their close relationship. But Hell's Gate was soon shutting down and psionic linking could no longer run on the rationed energy.

"I will go find Ngay'swizav, despite his stubbornness he should understand his role here." Tsu'tey said. Anna cried out and held into his arm shaking her head feverishly.

"No, stay." She panted, her whole body arching at the pain. Mo'at fell sorry for the girl. Anna's contractions had started in the morning and had continued well into the night. Na'vi labour was not unusually that long but since there was no _tsahaylu_ there was no shared burden.

The door to the bunker opened and shut firmly behind the newcomer. Mo'at turned with exasperation thinking it was another curious scientist who wanted to witness a Na'vi birth. Instead she found herself gently nudged as Ngay'swizav took Anna's queue and made _tsahaylu._ Instantly Anna's pants subsided into low moans and the light from her dots began to diminish somewhat into a normal glow. Now that her son was there Mo'at ushered out the bystanders. This was an intimate moment between father, mother and child. Mo'at closed the door firmly behind the well wishers noting the anger in Quaritch and Norman's eyes, even Tsu'tey looked irritated. Ngay'swizav was going to get it and Mo'at smiled giddily at the thought.

"What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

Her lips dry and her mouth parched. She gratefully sat up and lapped the water Ngay'swizav offered, expending all her energy she collapsed into the bed. Through the _tsahaylu_ Anna felt wave upon wave of love and reassurance, it was comforting and she hardly felt the pain anymore just tell tale signs when to push.

"I will always be here Anna. I was proud but you were proud too." Ngay'swizav said ignoring his mothers warning hiss. Anyone else would be angered by his words but he knew his Anna, she read further than words.

"Yes but I'm carrying your baby I think I have every right to be proud." She pouted trying to keep a smile at bay. She no longer cared about who was wrong or right, all she wanted was Ngay'swizav. Sensing her thoughts he kissed her gently on the forehead then pressed his head against hers.

"_Oel ngati kameie." _Anna's eyes welled at his gentle words and for the first time in months Anna was able to move her tail and wrap it around his.

"One more push Anna." Mo'at said. Anna braced herself as the pain grew, feeling the soothing effect of Ngay'swizav sharing it between them. Taking a deep breath she pushed feeling the pressure in her stomach ease. Wails filled the air and Anna laughed with exhaustion as Mo'at cleaned the crying baby.

"A little girl." Mo'at whispered counting five finger and four toes.

Anna laughed at the small oddity knowing that her differences would not make her any less Na'vi. Her skin was pale blue with darker stripes and Mo'at reassured her that they would darken over time. She turned to Ngay'swizav whose eyes were filled with tears as his mother passed him the baby. Realising that it was her father carrying her she quickly fell silent. Her eyes were not yet open but her queue and tail both moved silkily. Her bioluminescent dots shone brightly as she mewled.

"Now Anna make _tsahaylu_ with the baby and feed her." Anna noted how reluctant Ngay'swizav's was to pull their queues apart but he did nonetheless. Anna's eyes widened as she held her baby carefully making _tsahaylu_. The baby's eyes blinked open and were blue-green in colour her pupils wide and dilated. Gently Anna faced the baby to her chest and giggled as she began to suckle. Anna made sure to send comforting thoughts through the link.

"The name of the child?" Mo'at asked finally looking at her son. Ngay'swizav's ears sloped as he saw the anger sparking in her eyes.

"Grace." Ngay'swizav said starling both women.

"That is not Na'vi." Anna said.

"But she meant so much to you. If not for Grace we would never have met." He explained clutching Anna's hand. Anna looked at their joined hands then at him uncertainty shining in her eyes.

"Do you regret that?" Ngay'swizav scoffed at her question then kissed her hand.

"Humans say I love you?…I love you Anna." Anna's lips twitched and the baby became restless at her projected thoughts.

"_Look at what you have done!" _Mo'at hissed hitting Ngay'swizav on the back of his head. Ngay'swizav cursed rubbing the saw spot.

"_Sa'nok." _He whined. Anna laughed and Grace became quiet.

"Happy tears I promise." Mo'at looked doubtful but made no attempt to hit Ngay'swizav again.

Ngay'swizav looked relieved settling on the bed beside Anna, his fingers stroking Grace's cheek gently. Anna sighed with content as she was reunited with her mate. She had never dreamed of following her father and settling in Pandora. Now she couldn't imagine any other place as home.

**Epilogue **

"I am almost done _sa'nu._" The young girl said in a mixture of English and Na'vi.

Anna watched over her daughters shoulder as she put the finishing touches on the _su'shiri t'acto sa, _a toy _Ikran_ made of sticks and twigs. She worked with diligence her wide eyes inherited from her mother shining with determination, a trait from her father. With care Grace took a bead from her hair and wove it into the toy.

"_I am done, I am done!"_ Grace cheered with a bout of spontaneity quickly calming and solemnly handing the _Ikran_ to her mother. Anna beamed and pulled Grace into her arms. The child protested briefly before returning her mother's hug.

"_It is beautiful, your little brother or sister will be pleased." _Anna said into Grace's hair holding onto her for a few extra minutes before reluctantly letting her go. Anna rubbed the swell of her stomach as the baby appeared to sense the commotion outside of the safety of her womb.

"_Sempu _is taking me hunting today, he said my training will begin soon." Grace said excitably.

At thirteen most young Na'vi began training for their rite of passage. Anna knew that her daughter would do well. Already she had mastered the bow and arrow and moved about the forest like a ghost. Anna had no qualms about Grace's training.

The sudden hoof beats of several pa'li shook the base of Hometree. Anna smiled as she saw Ngay'swizav at the head of the hunting party. He and Tsu'tey were laughing about something but as soon as he felt her gaze he quickly dismounted having eyes only for her.

"_Sempu!"_ Grace yelled running towards her father. Ngay'swizav braced himself as his daughter barrelled into him. With ease he swung her in his arms listening as she told him about her day.

"…_and then Ley'tey took my favourite necklace threatening to drop it in the bog."_

"_Then what did you say."_ Winking when Anna began to laugh obviously having heard the story before.

"_I reminded her that when I was as big as her I could get my revenge. It is best to treat people how you wish to be treated." _Grace said proudly. Ngay'swizav laughed and ruffled her hair much to her annoyance.

"_Grace do you want to help me?"_ Grace instantly stilled as one of the younger men called for her assistance.

Blushing, her ears flattened against her head. Grace turned to Anna who nodded. Dodging her father's outreached hands she ran towards To'itan. Ngay'swizav growled debating on whether or not he should drag his daughter back and warn all the young men to stay away from her.

"_Mawey._" Anna whispered.

Ngay'swizav rubbed her neck as she walked into his arms. There was a prenatal glow about her that had him hardening and wanting her. Anna understood the suggestive glint in his eye and laughed. If saving her daughter from her overprotective husband meant making love in the woods for hours Anna was ready and willing to comply. As Ngay'swizav picked her up and dashed towards their secluded clearing Anna beamed.

**Na'vi translation**

_Sempu-_ Daddy

_Sa'nu- _Mommy

_Sa'nok-_ Mother

_su'shiri t'acto sa- _Toy mountain banshee

_Iknimaya- _Halleluiah Mountains

_Mawey- _Calm

* * *

**So this is the end of the Anna and Ngay'swizav's story...however, little Grace wont remain little forever... okay so that was my lame attempt at suspense. So without much flourish this is a sneakpeak of the sequel, artistically named 'Pandora: Another Time'**

**...**

Excruciating pain speared through her leg and fear jumped in the pit of her stomach as she heard the Na'vi growing increasingly closer. Grace dragged herself towards a thicket of bushes the sound of the river drawing near.

_"I can smell her blood." _One of the hunters sneered.

Grace didn't bother to wait for them to find the trail she had left. With calculated movements Grace stood up. Her teeth sank into the inside of her cheek as she tested her weight on her injured leg. Clamping down on her knuckles she began to run again. More arrows followed her but now she was right by the river. She dove into the murky water. A fierce undercurrent swept her against the jagged riverbed. Her legs kicked out in attempt to create drag but it was impossible.

Breaking to the surface Grace wiped the water from her eyes. A foam wall crashed ahead, the hollers of the Na'vi reaching her ears. There was a grim look of satisfaction in their eyes as if they knew what lay ahead. A loud thundering burst her eardrums and Grace's eyes widened with fear. Know she knew why the Na'vi hadn't bothered to continue pursuing her. The river led to a waterfall. Grace stifled a scream as she was thrown several feet into the air. She had no time to streamline. Her arms and legs flailed as she plummeted into the body of water.

**The first chapter will be published by the end of the week.**

**xxx**

**Happy Reading**


End file.
